Apresurarse
by SkuAg
Summary: Y el gran final... Sora se decidió y afrontó las cosas, pero... y Ken? Está dispuesto?... FIN!... Kenora o Sorato no correspondido?... Gracias por todo!
1. Default Chapter

Apresurarse

Sora se recostó entre las sábanas de su cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Hundió la cara en la almohada y dejó que corrieran, llevaba horas resistiéndose y ya no podía más. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma, y esa era la mayor razón de su llanto, pero también lloraba por que había lastimado a una de las personas que más le importaba, y eso no podría perdonárselo nunca. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza hasta que pudo sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a cansarse y le entraba sueño... mucho sueño...

Miyako entró a su casa y se plantó frente a ella, mirándola desafiante. El sol le iluminaba la mitad de la cara, y su expresión era sombría.

- Solo tiene 16- dijo. Sora la miró perpleja, ya que no sabía de que hablaba su amiga- No puedes obligarlo a hacer algo así. ¿No pensaste que tal vez no estaba preparado? Yo hubiera tenido mucho más cuidado.

- Pero Yol

- ¡No me interrumpas!- gritó, levantando los brazos- ¡Sos una egoísta! ¡Solo pensas en vos! Siempre lo fuiste, no se como pudiste engañarme así... como pudiste engañarnos a todos, en serio te creíamos otro tipo de persona... nos decepcionaste, Sora- terminó, esta vez un poco apenada.

Sora la miró sin saber que decir, no estaba segura de que era lo que había llevado a su amiga a actuar de esa manera, aunque de alguna manera lo intuía. Sabía que podía ser, pero... no, él nunca le haría eso. No podría haber salido a hablar así... o sí?... tal vez no lo conocía del todo... aunque hubiera jurado que sí... de todas formas, él siempre había tenido una relación mucho más estrecha con Yolei, así que capaz le decía cosas que no se atrevería a decirle a ella... o tal vez Miyako estaba celosa y...

- Miyako... de que hablamos?- preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta.

- ¡¿DE QUE HABLAMOS?! ¡¿DE QUE HABLAMOS ME PREGUNTAS?! ¡NO! ¡ESA FUE LA GOTA QUE COLMÓ EL VASO! ¡EGOÍSTA! ¡FALSA! – paró para tomar aire y prosiguió, aunque más calmada- Sos mala Sora, sos MALA. En serio, llevas la maldad dentro tuyo... no podes ser así!- estaba comenzando a gritar de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sora presentía que le tenía lástima, aunque todavía no supiera la razón- Nunca te hicimos nada, él nunca te hizo nada, siempre estuvimos, fuimos tus amigos... sabes que no me gusta echarle las cosas en cara a la gente, pero... tenes que admitir que tengo razón... todas las veces que estuviste con nosotros, que nos ayudaste, fue por que sabías que alguna vez ibamos a servirte... nos usaste, Sora... – la pelirroja estaba llorando, se sentía tremendamente herida por sus palabras. Creía saber de que hablaba, pero aún no se lo confirmaba.- Pudiste haberlo hablado con nosotros, sabes?- ahora sí, se había calmado del todo y la observaba con una expresión de tremenda lástima en su rostro- Te hubiéramos entendido, y hasta te habríamos ayudado... pero eso solo lo hubieras hecho si fueras una persona con algo de sentimientos, no?- su tono volvía a ser duro- ¿Por qué lloras? No vas a engañarme. No vas a engañarnos más. Ya se acabó todo. Te descubrimos, Sora. Game Over.

- Miyako! ¡Por favor, explicame que pasa!- gritó, agarrando a la morena de los hombros, pero está le corrió los brazos y retrocedió.

- Basta, Sora. No podes usarnos más. Fue bueno mientras duró, pero ya te lo dije... Game Over- Miyako buscó en su espalda y sacó un afilado cuchillo y lo apuntó al corazón de Sora, que estaba paralizada por el miedo y no atinó a moverse. Afortunadamente Taichi llegó y paró a Miyako.

- Tai, yo... – comenzó Sora, pero su mejor amigo la ignoró.

- Yolei, no es necesario... no te ensucies las manos... – estaba abrazando a su amiga, que lloraba nerviosamente-. Ya hiciste suficiente... ya le dejaste en claro lo que es, y que no queremos verla más... vamos.

- Tai!- gritó Sora, pero él no le hizo caso y arrastró a Yolei fuera de la casa. Ella los siguió hasta la puerta y chocó con Takeru.- Tk, yo...

- Eras como una hermana para mí, sabes?- sonreía débilmente- Fuiste muy astuta... aún no quiero reconocerlo, pero... ya está... nos lastimaste a todos... no nos busques más, por favor... ya fue suficiente... – dicho esto giró para irse.

- ¡Tk, esperá!- gritó, abrazándose a su espalda, pero él giró y la empujó, haciendo que cayera junto a un sillón. Acto seguido cerró la puerta, y Sora no supo más.

Despertó junto al sillón, llorando frenéticamente. Se abrazó a si misma y trató de calmarse, pero no podía. Todo era tan irreal... Miyako había querido matarla... ya no le importaba a sus amigos... no, eso si que era una pesadilla... sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación. 'EGOÍSTA! FALSA!'. Las acusaciones de Miyako aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? Repasó mentalmente la escena. "Solo tiene 16". Sí, sin duda... pero no, él no sería capaz... habían discutido esa tarde y todo había terminado mal, pero nunca le haría eso... o sea, no estaban enojados con el otro... decepcionados capaz... pero no, no era para tanto... no podía ser él... 'Eras como una hermana para mí, sabes?" Las palabras de Tk la habían lastimado salvajemente... no, no podía haberles hecho eso... estaban equivocados... todo lo que habían dicho era mentira, ella los quería... eran sus amigos... tenía que ser todo un error... si, estaba segura que tenía que ser un error... se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, dispuesta a correr al teléfono. Y entonces, las palabras de Takeru resonaron en la casa. "No nos busques más, por favor...". Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a salir. No podía hacerles eso... tenía que respetarlos... miró a su alrededor. Tantos momentos habían pasado en esa habitación... con Miyako, Mimí y Hikari solían reunirse en esos sillones para intercambiar chismes y todas esas cosas sobre chicos... Yamato y Jyou la habían ayudado a elegir los muebles... Koushirou había encontrado ese departamento en Internet... recordó cuando Taichi estaba ayudándole a ordenarlo y se le había caído la biblioteca encima... nunca lo había visto rodeado de tantos libros... y cuando Iori fue a ayudarlo, Daisuke tropezó con él y una caja de revistas cayó sobre los tres... Takeru los había observado desde una esquina y había reído... Ken había ido a visitarla tantas veces... habían pasado tantas cosas solo en esa habitación... y al mirar alrededor, observó el primer suceso extraño. Estaba atrás del sillón. A seis metros de la puerta. No era ahí donde había caído. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Takeru la había empujado como cinco metros. No sabía que tenía tanta fuerza... y Miyako había sacado un cuchillo de su espalda... y cuando se encontró con Takeru, Miyako y Taichi habían desaparecido... era todo demasiado extraño... pero tal vez... había una pequeña posibilidad... corrió a su habitación. "No nos busques más, por favor...". Takeru... paró en la entrada de su pieza... era todo muy raro, pero... su cama estaba deshecha y las sábanas estaban en el suelo, casi llegaban hasta la puerta... ¿cuándo había llegado hasta el living? ¿Cómo había entrado Miyako? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?... eran demasiadas dudas para su gusto, así que corrió al teléfono. Junto a él había una foto de algunos de sus amigos, y Sora la corrió ya que en ella estaba Takeru. Marcó el número de la morada y luego de hacerlo observó el reloj. Las "3:04 a.m." titilaban. No debía molestar a esa hora… iba a cortar, pero la atendieron.

- _Hola?-_ dijo la voz de una persona que necesitaba sueño. Sora se alegró al descubrir que era su amiga.

- Miyako, hola!- dijo, bastante alegre, aunque luego se arrepintió, ya que ella tal vez estaba enojada.

- _¿Sora? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te pasa algo?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Querés que vaya para allá?!-_ Sora comenzó a llorar de la felicidad. Había sido todo una mala pesadilla.- _¡Sora! ¡Estás llorando! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ya mismo voy para allá!_

- No Yolei, está bien... – pero su amiga ya no la escuchaba por que había cortado el teléfono.

Se tiró en la cama sonriendo entre las lágrimas. Habían sido muchas para un día, pero estas eran de felicidad... se sentó en la cama y recordó que el sol daba contra la cara de Miyako. Ahora que estaba tranquila, se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Había más de un hecho que lo indicaban como una pesadilla. Sin duda se había levantado y había arrastrado la sábana hasta la puerta, y había caído al piso del cansancio. Si... había pasado eso. Pero ahora todo estaba bien... no, aún no. Tenía un problema. 'Solo tiene 16'. Si, un gran problema... pero ella iba a superarlo... y no quería pensar en eso ahora. Tenía un rato antes de que llegara la morada, así que se cambió y se lavó la cara.

Luego comenzó a recorrer el departamento que ocupaba hacia un año, más exactamente desde que había terminado la escuela y había comenzando la universidad. Su madre se había marchado a Kenia con el padre de Jyou por dos años, en un programa de enseñanza a las personas de esa zona. Enseñaba Ikebana, Japonés e Ingles. Y su padre vivía viajando, así que le buscaron un dpto. que le quedara cerca de su universidad, donde estudiaba diseño. Ya tenía 18 años y sentía como el mundo comenzaba a abrirse ante sus ojos y todo estaba bien... entonces se había apresurado y... ya estaba entrando en terreno peligroso así que cambió de tema. Tenía un novio y punto.

Su departamento era bastante espacioso, contaba de dos dormitorios, un baño, una cocina, una sala de estudio y un extenso living, aunque en realidad todas las habitaciones eran grandes. En su mayoría estaba compuesto de muebles de cuero blanco, pero había sabido pintar las paredes de maneras exquisitas, haciendo que toda la casa cobrara vida, además de que siempre había lindos arreglos florales. Estaba haciendo la cama cuando sintió el timbre y corrió a atender.

- Espero que esto sea realmente importante- dijo un muy dormido Takeru por saludo mientras entraba a la casa, seguido por otro demasiado dormido Iori que ni siquiera saludó y detrás de él una muy preocupada Miyako, que entró haciendo preguntas y gritando. Sora cerró la puerta y observó a sus tres amigos.- Que pasa?

Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a asomarse y corrió a abrazar a los tres, dejándolos aún más extrañados.

- Oye Sora... – continuó Takeru, soltándose- Vas a contarnos que es lo que pasa? Por que yo no voy a permitir que Yolei me despierte a las 3:11 de la mañana por nada...!

- Si... voy a contarles todo...

- Pero antes- comenzó Takeru, con un brillo extraño en los ojos- podríamos preparar café?- terminó, haciendo que Sora y Miyako cayeran al piso al mejor estilo animé. Iori estaba demasiado dormido para notar alguna diferencia.

Miyako la acompañó a preparar el café y la acribilló a preguntas, pero Sora estaba demasiado feliz para aunque sea tratar de contestar. Consternada por el silencio de su amiga, soltó un bufido y se dedicó a ayudarla. Cargaron el café en un termo, agarraron un par de tazas y fueron al living. Iori y Takeru dormían cada uno en un extremo del sillón. Cuando Sora apoyó el termo Takeru abrió los ojos y se apresuró a servirse. Iori dormía.

- Dejémoslo dormir- dijo Miyako.- Tuvo su campeonato de Kendo y aún debe estar cansado...

- ¡Su campeonato de kendo!- saltó Sora- ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado así?! ¡Oh, Dios!- se la veía realmente consternada. Miyako sonrió antes de contestar.

- Está bien, Sora. Iori supuso que estabas muy ocupada con la Universidad.

- Y lo estaba, realmente... ¿cómo le fue?

- Ganó- dijo Tk, quien ya había terminado su café y estaba con su humor de siempre.- Primer lugar... no es que nos llame la atención, verdad?- las chicas sonrieron, ya que tenía razón. En los últimos años Iori había entrado a docenas de campeonatos y los había ganado todos, o había sacado el segundo lugar. Su técnica había mejorado notablemente, y si su abuelo estaría vivo habría estado realmente orgulloso. Pero había muerto hacia dos años.

Sora terminó su café y apoyó la taza vacía sobre la mesita ratona. Miró a sus amigos y ellos le dijeron todo con la mirada, así que comenzó por contarles su sueño.

- ... y entonces me empujaste y caí ahí- señaló el lugar.- Cerraste la puerta y yo desperté llorando histéricamente, sin saber que era sueño y que era realidad.

- Mmh... feo... ¿y cómo te diste cuenta de que era una pesadilla?- preguntó Miyako, revolviendo con una cuchara su segunda taza de café.

Acto seguido Sora explicó todo su razonamiento. Miyako y Takeru se miraron y luego se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

- Crees que... hay algo que te haya inducido a soñar eso?- preguntó Tk, mirando seriamente a su amiga- ¿Algo que te atormenta, o algo que hiciste?

- Bueno, sí... – respondió después de una pausa. Sin duda ellos no sabían nada y le extrañó que él no les hubiera contado, aunque tal vez era mejor así, ya que después de su sueño no se sentía muy segura de nada.

- Tiene que ver con... ?- preguntó Yolei.

- Sí... y no- contestó, despistándolos aún más.- Bueno, fue así- dijo, dispuesta a contarles todo de una vez.- Ayer me llamó mientras estaba en la Uni por que quería que vayamos a comer, ya que andaba por acá.

- Si, pasó por casa y me dijo que iba a verte- recordó Miyako.

- Bueno, fuimos a comer y luego me invitó a que vengamos a mi casa- sus amigos sonrieron-. Llegamos, nos sentamos en ese sillón- indicó el que ocupaban Tk y Cody- y charlamos un rato. Sobre todo, sobre la universidad, la escuela, lo poco que nos veíamos, que si te quiero, que si, por qué, sobre los precios en los supermercados y luego sobre lo linda que me iba a ver en la micro bikini que me regalaron Yamato y Taichi.- Sus amigos comenzaron a reír, recordando el pequeño objeto fucsia que le habían regalado par su cumpleaños, ocurrido un mes atrás, y que aún esperaban que ella usara. Sora se sonrojó.- Bueno, sigamos. Me enojé y él me besó, entonces... – miró a sus amigos. Estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. Sabía que el tema no era nuevo para Miyako, pero Hikari se mostraba reservada sobre ciertos temas y no sabía hasta donde había llegado con Tk. Afortunadamente Iori dormía, por que sabía que le hubiera sido imposible continuar frente al niño de 14 años. Decidió que iba a tantear el terreno-... me acostó en el sillón, quedando sobre mí... – Takeru y Miyako seguían el relato como si estuviera contado que había ido a comprar caramelos. Eso le dio fuerzas para continuar. - ... y yo comencé a desabrocharle la camisa. Seguimos besándonos y luego bajé a su cuello. – los presentes cruzaron una mirada nerviosa que ella no notó, ya que estaba muy ensimismada en su propio relato.- No me dijo nada así que pensé que podía seguir y metí una mano en su pantalón- Takeru se apresuró a saltar de ahí y correr a otro-, pero entonces me empujó y saltó como si se hubiera quemado. Lo miré y me dijo algo de que no podía ser así, que no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos, que eso iba a cambiar nuestra relación y era algo que teníamos que hablarlo- las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-, que yo no había pensado en que él todavía era virgen, por que claro, yo ya había estado con Yamato, y me echó en cara nuestros dos años como pareja, y él estuvo año y medio con vos y no le dije nada- dijo, mirando a Yolei-. Se enojó, me dijo que no quería verme más hasta que hubiera pensado y se fue. – Se largó a llorar desconsoladamente y sus amigos corrieron a consolarla. – No sé que es peor!- dijo, entre las lágrimas- Estoy decepcionada conmigo mismo por haberme dejado llevar, y también estoy mal por él, por que sé que se habrá sentido muy mal. No sé como pude haber actuado así, como no pensé! En ese momento me pareció tan normal que... no sé... creo que me apresuré un poco... – sus amigos la abrazaron e hicieron silencio.

- Va a volver- dijo Iori, asombrando a todos los presentes, ya que lo creían dormido. Sora se sonrojó al pensar en todo lo que había dicho frente al pequeño, pero sus palabras la reconfortaron.

- Seguro?- preguntó, levemente esperanzada.

- Si- esta vez la que habló fue Miyako- Tal vez no hoy, pero se va a dar cuenta de lo que pasó y va a volver.

- Si, Sora. Nosotros lo conocemos bien- dijo Tk sonriendo.- Y estoy segura que vos ya lo pensaste. – Si, era cierto. Había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad, pero estaba demasiado mal para ver las cosas con claridad. Escucharlo de otras voces lo hacía parecer mucho más real.

- Tienen razón- dijo al fin, recuperando su sonrisa.- Va a volver.

- BINGO!- gritó Yolei. Habían conseguido alegrar a su amiga.- Bueno, ahora... – dijo después de una pausa- Son las 5 y, la verdad que yo no avisé nada en casa... – recién en ese momento cayeron en cuenta de la hora.

- Yo tampoco... me arrancó de la cama... - dijo Tk.

- Yo dejé una nota... ¿por qué no nos vamos?- dijo Iori.

- Sí, no?

- Sí...

- Vas a estar bien, Sora?- preguntó Miyako

- Sí. No se preocupen. Muchas gracias, no saben cuanto me ayudaron.

Sora los observó marcharse y pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Sus amigos seguían ahí. Y sí, volvería...

Continuará...

**Notas:** Empecé otra historia!!! Quieren saber la pareja? Bueno, más de uno la habrá adivinado... solo aviso que es una extraña y que me encanta... mucho... y si, tuve que poner algo de Sorato... lo siento, puede conmigo! reviews y gracias x leer!****

Ag 

28/01/05 1:41 a.m.

28/01/05 09:37 p.m.

****


	2. Capítulo 2

Apresurarse

Luego de que se marcharan sus amigos se recostó un rato, ya que estaba muy cansada y deseaba pensar en paz. Afortunadamente su despertador sonó a las siete, ya que sino hubiera llegado tarde a la facultad.

La mañana pasó sin novedades, a las diez estaba libre y tuvo tiempo para visitar a Daisuke y averiguar si sabía algo, pero el castaño no veía a su amigo desde hacia una semana y no estaba enterado de ninguna pelea. Prefirió no contarle demasiado y se alejó, su novio odiaba que saliera a contar todas sus peleas y no estaba en situación de permitirse un problema más.

No mucho mejor que media hora antes, se fue de la casa de Daisuke hacia el teléfono público más cercano, ya que su celular estaba sin crédito. Luego de nueve tonos cortó, al borde del llanto. Podía ir hasta la casa, pero ya eran las 11 y a las 12:30 tenía un almuerzo con unos compañeros para tratar unos diseños que tenían que hacer. Le interesaba mucho más ir a buscarlo, pero nunca había dejado plantado a nadie y no lo haría ahora. Y no tenía muchos deseos de reprobar alguna materia. Él la entendería.

Se fue hasta una librería a buscar unos libros de texto que necesitaba y, mientras revolvía en estantes viejos y llenos de polvo, su olfato pescó un muy conocido perfume. No le prestó atención. Había demasiado gente que lo usaba, y ese iba a ser el último lugar donde encontraría a su dueña. Pero alguien tapó sus ojos y ella supo inmediatamente quien era.

- Mimí- dijo, mientras corría las manos. Giró para encontrar a su mejor amiga saltando de alegría. Le tiró los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras sonreía.

- Sora, tanto tiempo sin vernos- la estaba ahorcando, y sin embargo no pudo evitar reír. Se habían visto hacia día y medio. – Te extrañé mucho, tanto que creí volverme loca! Iba a ir hoy a buscarte por que... – y así siguió con su parloteo durante quince minutos. Había veces en que Sora deseaba callarla y espantarla de su vista pero, tal vez más por costumbre que por otra cosa, era su mejor amiga y no podía hacerlo. Sin duda Mimí no lo había notado, pero últimamente su amistad era solo rutina. Tal vez para Pureza no era así, pero ella se sentía mucho más cómoda con Miyako, Yamato o, por supuesto, Taichi.- ... y entonces le dije que no me interesaba, que tenía un novio al que amo mucho y... Sora, me estás escuchando?

- Si Mimí, me estas contando del chico de la verdulería que te invitó a salir...

- Si bueno, entonces... – para cuando terminó Sora ya había conseguido todos sus libros y se dirigía al mostrador.- Que es lo que llevas?

- Libros de texto. Y vos, que haces ac�?

- Ah, eso. Estoy buscando un lindo libro de computación para mi amor, uno que acaba de salir y dijo que le gustaba, así que voy a regalárselo por que mi Koushi es hermoso e inteligente y yo quiero hacerle un regalo para... – hizo oídos sordos y puso cara de interesada, como le había enseñado Yamato. 100 eficaz.

- No será ese- dijo, señalando una pila de libros que estaban en vidriera.

- Sí, es ese- gritó, y corrió a arrancar uno, con tanta suerte que volteó la pila entera. Mientras se excusaba ante las enfadadas empleadas, Sora pagó sus libros y salió. Prendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a su amiga. Un habito horrible por el que siempre discutía con "mi amor", como diría Mimí, que estaba tratando de dejar, pero se le hacía imposible cuando estaba triste o nerviosa. Y esa era su situación. – Bueno, ya est�- la voz la sobresaltó y se apresuró a apagarlo con la punta de su zapato. Mimí era alérgica y se hinchaba y ponía roja, y como iba a permitir que su excelente imagen se arruinara así¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?

- Lo siento mucho Mimí, pero dentro de una hora almuerzo con un par de compañeros... estamos trabajando en un proyecto y...

- Está bien... vamos a dar una vuelta? Tengo el auto acá a la vuelta...

Una vez estuvieron instaladas en el auto de Tachikawa, ella comenzó a hablarle sobre lo activa que estaba su vida sexual ahora que Izzy había conseguido superar sus calificaciones y estar primero en la lista para las mejores universidades. Sora cerró los ojos y deseó que se callara, pero su amiga ya estaba contándole con todo lujo de detalles lo que habían hecho esa mañana. Sin aguantar más, Sora la calló y le contó todo lo que había pasado hasta que se quitó todo ese peso de encima. Su amiga la escuchó y una vez hubo terminado el relato, permaneció en silencio pensando.

- Bueno Sora... por lo que decís, tu situación es bastante delicada...

- Ya lo creo... no sé que hacer Mimí, me muero si no perdona! Lo quiero demasiado como para aceptar perderlo por un error tan estúpido!

- Es que no es tan estúpido... – Sora la miró de reojo. Mimí veía al sexo como algo indispensable en una relación, aunque para ella no era tan así.- Después de todo, vos tuviste con Matt una vida casi tan activa como Izzy y yo – Takenouchi entrecerró los ojos y trató de no recordar, por que de lo contrario se dirigiría en ese momento a casa de Ishida- y después de eso es difícil entrar a una vida tan casta... o sea, él debería entenderte...

- Pero Mimí, tiene 16 años, no puedo obligarlo...

- Por Dios, Sora! Estamos en el siglo XXI! La mayoría de los jóvenes a los 16 ya estuvieron por lo menos con dos o tres chicas diferentes! No puede esconderse bajo la excusa de que no está preparado! Y además, ya hace bastante que andan! Eso debería ser cosa de todos los días- Sora hizo silencio, ya que sabía que en cierta manera su amiga tenía razón, pero de todas formas ella no era quien para obligar a su novio a acostarse con ella. – Es más, vamos a hacer que sea cosa de todos los días! Ya mismo nos vamos para su casa! Y si es necesario compramos unas esposas y lo atamos a la cama! O yo le sostengo los brazos, no te preocupes voy a cerrar los ojos, o lo que sea! Pero ese chico va a perder la virginidad ahora mismo!

- No, Mimí, por Dios- pero su amiga ya había acelerado. No importa, tenía mucho camino para convencerla...

Media hora después, Tachikawa salía de un sex shop cargada con unas bolsas y a Takeru Takaishi. Había dejado a Sora encerrada en el auto.

- Mirá lo que encontré- gritó, tirando a un avergonzado rubio en la parte de atrás del auto junto con las bolsas.- Creo que Kari iba a divertirse bastante esta noche... – Takeru murmuró algo in entendible y se ajustó el cinturón. Mimí al volante era algo a lo que temer. – Bueno Tk, lamento decirte que vas a tener que posponer tus planes, ya que en este momento estamos yendo a obligar al novio de nuestra amiga a que se deje desvirgar. Y vos vas a ayudarnos.- Tk miró asombrado a Sora, que se sonrojó y miró para abajo.

- Mimí, por favor... dentro de media hora tengo que estar haciendo un proyecto... no puedo dejarlos plantados...

- Oh, claro que puedes.- Sacó su celular y llamó a su novio.- Hola amor¿Cómo estás? Estoy apurada, necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías entrar a las computadoras de la uni de Sora y averiguar con quien tiene que presentar un proyecto? Luego llama a esas personas y di que su mejor amigo tuvo un accidente y no podrá ir a la reunión que tienen... no mi amor, no pasa nada cosita linda... en serio, después te explico. Vas a poder?... te amo mucho, adiós Kou... - cortó.- Listo linda, ahora no hay nada que te lo impida...

- Mimí, no lo conoces demasiado! Lo único que vamos a lograr será que me dejé!

- Yo opino igual que Sora... – dijo Tk en un hilillo de voz desde atrás.

- No se preocupen, tengo todo planeado... si mi plan sale a la perfección, y planeo que lo haga, él solito se te va a tirar encima... no te preocupes amor, Mimí tiene todo listo... – Sora y Tk intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

Cuando al fin llegaron a destino, Mimí obligó a Tk a que la ayudara a tirar a Sora en el asiento de atrás. Después de trancar todo ambos bajaron y Takeru comenzó a quejarse.

- Mimí, no podes obligarme a hacer esto! Podemos arruinar la relación de dos personas! Me niego rotundamente!

- Mmh, yo creo que sí puedo obligarte... después de todo, a Kari no le gustará saber lo que casi pasó una vez con su amiga, no hermoso- dijo, sonriendo seductoramente al pequeño. Tk tragó saliva y miró con odio a Mimí. Estaba atrapado.

Golpearon y los atendió la suegra de Sora, muy contenta por que alguien vaya a visitar a su niñito. 15 minutos después la puerta del auto se abrió y un confundido chico cayó dentro. Sora tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no saltarle encima al verlo con todo el pelo mojado y solo un pantalón.

- Sora, hola, yo... lo siento, estaba saliendo de bañarme y...

- Está bien, no importa... – el auto era polarizado de ambos lados, así que Sora no pudo distinguir con precisión que era lo que hacían Mimí y Takeru allá afuera. Solo sintió el 'click' cuando Mimí trancó el auto, haciendo imposible para alguien de adentro salir. Estaban atrapados.- Lo siento mucho, Mimí es...

- Si, ya sé... no tenés que explicármelo.- un silencio incómodo se extendió, ninguno sabía que decir. – Que es esto- preguntó, levantando unas bolsas. La imagen de Mimí saliendo del sex shop acudió enseguida a la mente de Sora.

- No es nada, no...- tarde. Su novio ya estaba vaciando ambas bolsas, sacando una cantidad increíble de objetos obscenos. Sora había descubierto el plan de Mimí.- Lo siento, esto... Mimí y Tk... – pero él la miraba con aire de no entender demasiado, y Sora temió que se enojara. Sin embargo, de repente su expresión se suavizó y apoyó una mano en su mejilla. ¿Estaría funcionando el plan de Mimí?

- Sora, yo... lo siento mucho, pero no puedo...

- Está bien, no importa... – sus esperanzas habían caído.- Te entiendo, yo...

- No Sora, no creo que me entiendas... – ella lo miró extrañada.- Lo siento mucho, pero no creo que podamos seguir con nuestra relación...

- Q.que- preguntó, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

- Lo siento mucho, pero yo... yo... soy gay... – dijo Ken, y Sora sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Y? Sin duda esa no se la esperaban... la verdad es que yo tampoco... bueno, la mayoría descubrió que era Ken así que, FELICITACIONES! El Kenora es una pareja que me gusta demasiado, naturalmente no tanto como el Sorato, pero es una muy linda pareja... se me ocurrió esto en otra de mis frustrantes búsqueda de imágenes pro Inet... estos dos personajes no estuvieron cerca nunca! No hay imágenes de ellos dos ni a nueve metros de distancia! ��... bueno, gracias x los reviews!

Ag

08/02/05


	3. Capítulo 3

Apresurarse

Sora observó a Ken con asombro. Aún no terminaba de digerir las palabras y sin embargo ya habían hecho efecto en ella. Se creía desfallecer y sin embargo seguía ahí, observándolo, pensando en sus palabras y recordando tantos momentos que habían pasado. Tenía que haber un error. Ken no podía ser gay, era imposible. Estaban juntos desde hacia casi un año, y también había estado un año y medio con Miyako... no podía ser.

- Perdoná Ken, creo que... eh... me parece que escuché mal... que dijiste?

- Sora... soy gay- repitió, y Sora comenzó a llorar. Él se apresuró a abrazarla.- Perdoname Sora, yo...

- Me estás mintiendo Ken, no puede ser cierto... tiene que haber un error, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto... si no queres seguir conmigo decímelo por favor, pero no me mientas... por favor Ken...

Ken simplemente la abrazó y dejó que se descargara, aunque Sora siguió insistiéndole en que le dijera la verdad.

Mimí y Takeru estaban sentados en los escalones fuera de la casa de Ken y observaban el auto en silencio.

- Oye Tk... el auto no debería estas moviéndose?

- ...

- Tk...

- Sí... me parece que sí...

¿Qué estará pasando¡Mi plan es perfecto, tiene que funcionar! Ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría resistirse...

- ...

- Oye Tk...

- Mmh...

- No sabía que eras de esos- dijo, sonriendo. Takeru se sonrojó notablemente y comenzó a observar el cielo.- Y... Kari se la pasa bien?

- ... – Takeru escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y no contestó.

¡No me digas que iba a ser la primera vez! Fuerte se la ibas a dar, eh? Jajaja...

- Mimí, por favor!

¿Qué pasa? Por Dios Tk, el tema no es nuevo para mí... podemos hablarlo...

- Mir�, el auto se está moviendo- gritó. Mimí giró la vista y Tk suspiró agradecido.

- Ken... es cierto- preguntó Sora. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y estaba segura de que se veía horrible, pero no le importaba. Si Ken era gay realmente no se fijaría en eso... y si no lo era tampoco. No le prestaba demasiada atención al aspecto físico, solamente Mimí lo hacía.

- Si, Sora... lo siento mucho... – dijo. Había estado lagrimeando y su cara lo delataba.

- No puede ser, Ken... por favor, decime que es mentira- se apartó y se refugió contra la otra ventanilla. Ken la miró apenado.

- Es cierto Sora... perdoname... – estiró el brazo para abrazarla de nuevo, pero ella se apartó.

- No te creo Ken. No te creo- dijo, duramente. – Sos un mentiroso. Y un cobarde. No te animas a decirme que no estas preparado para tener relaciones y me inventas cualquier cosa. Sos un cobarde.

- Sora... – se observaron unos segundos, ella con rabia y él con lástima. Al final perdió y corrió la mirada.- En realidad... bueno, no estoy seguro... – Sora lo observó interesada, sintiendo como la esperanza crecía en su interior. – Creo que... me repugna pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer... por mucho que te quiera- siguió, levantando la vista.- Pero en cambio, hacerlo con un hombre... tal vez me sentiría más cómodo...

- Está bien Ken... como digas... supongo que esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, no- dijo tristemente. No había rencor en su voz.

- Lo siento mucho Sora... te quiero y me va a costar dejarte, pero últimamente no estoy seguro de nada... podrás perdonarme?

- Claro que sí- se acercó a su ahora ex-novio y se abrazaron muy fuerte.

¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos- preguntó, separándola para observarla. Sora sonrió ante el tono de preocupación de su voz.

- Por supuesto tontito- dijo, pellizcándole una mejilla y ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a asomar, así que se dio vuelta para limpiárselas sin que él se de cuenta.

- Bueno, y... como salimos de ac�- preguntó Ken, tratando de destrabar las puertas. – Me parece que esto tiene seguro para niños... – Sora rió ante el comentario.

- Y las de adelante?

- También- dijo Ken. Se miraron uno segundos y luego comenzaron a reír por lo absurdo de la situación. – Tenés tu celular? El mío quedó adentro- se excusó.

- No tiene batería- dijo, extendiéndoselo para que lo comprobara por él mismo. Ken no lo tocó.

- Entonces... golpeamos?

¡Bien- gritó Mimí- O como diría mi amiga, BINGO!

- Mmh... no sé Mimí... me parece que están golpeando... – dijo Takeru.

¿Golpeando- hicieron silencio y ambos escucharon claramente como alguien golpeaba las ventanas del auto.- Dejémoslos ahí- dijo Mimí.

¡Mimí, por Dios¡No podemos- protestó.

- Por favor... te aseguro que esos dos de ahí aún no tuvieron sexo...

- Tal vez no está preparado...

- Ts, vírgenes... - susurró Mimí. Takeru la escuchó.

- Yo no soy virgen- exclamó. Mimí lo miró asombrada, y Tk se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¡AH¡El pequeño Mattie no es virgen- gritó, abrazando a su amigo.- Y Kari- cuestionó.- Tk miró para otro lado avergonzado y susurró un débil "tampoco".¡AH- siguió gritando, como una loca.

- Bueno Mimí, ahora habría que abrirles.

- No, para que?

- Mimí... – dijo seriamente.

- Uff, está bien... - sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el auto. Segundos después bajó Ken.

- Nos vemos, Sora- dijo, y luego entró a su casa murmurando "adiós" al pasar junto a sus amigos. Estos se observaron y luego corrieron al auto.

¡Sora, que pasó- gritó Mimí, abrazando a su amiga.

- Nada, Mimí, nada... – dijo soltándose. ¿Podemos irnos? Tengo cosas que hacer.- Mimí y Takeru se miraron preocupados, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer, así que subieron a los asientos de adelante y Mimí encendió el auto.

- Segura que estás bien, linda- preguntó, observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

- Si, Mimí... llévame a casa, por favor.

Recién cuando hubo bajado en su departamento se dio cuenta de que habían ido todo el camino en silencio. Aún no eran las cuatro y tenía clases a la tarde, pero no se encontraba de humor así que decidió dejar el día en blanco. Ya se pondría al día más tarde.

Subió al ascensor, apretó el botón con el número 5 y una vez hubo cerrado la puerta de su departamento, sintió como las piernas le fallaban y se tiró a llorar ahí mismo.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado... estaba inspirada para este fic así que lo terminé en una hora, tiempo record para mí. Tal vez (solo tal vez) vaya más rápido con este ya que quiero terminar alguna historia para poder dedicarme full time nuevamente a La Guerra de los 1000 años, ya que ese fic da para rato rato... perdón por no haber contestado los reviews en el capítulo 2, pero voy a hacerlo en este, si no les molesta. Muchísimas gracias a Atalanta de Tebas, Alexeigirl (no te preocupes, yo nunca le haría algo malo a mi poooobre Sora... se nota la ironía?), Gabriellesky, Darkwolf (Sora con Davis? Eso sería hacer un Taiora! Y para qué?), sorita-DG1, Lord Pata, Sora Takenouchi y Ruri-Sakuma.

09/02/05 21:05

09/02/05 22:07


	4. Capítulo 4

Apresurarse

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, las imágenes se sucedían en su memoria y no era capaz de ordenarlas, además de tener la vaga idea de que había espacios en blanco en su mente. Sentía dolor en los ojos y picazón en la garganta, aparte de sentir un vacío enorme en su interior. Lo único que recordaba claramente era el sabor salado de las lágrimas deslizándose en su boca y el inminente deseo de salir y correr y destrozar los muebles de su departamento, tirar las fotos, romper los vidrios, triturar los papeles, prender la hornalla y acercar su mano a ella para sentir algo de dolor físico y no ese simple y estúpido dolor espiritual y emocional que la embargaba, la perseguía y no la dejaba en paz, como si no tuviera suficiente ya con su delirante rutina diaria y su insulso modo de ver la vida. "_Lo siento mucho Sora... te quiero y me va a costar dejarte, pero últimamente no estoy seguro de nada... podrás perdonarme?_" "_claro que sí_". Claro que sí. Claro que sí. Claro que SÍ! CLARO¿Cómo no iba a poder perdonarlo¡Su novio desde hace casi un año descubría que era GAY, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro, y si claro que te quiero, pero me parece que soy gay viste? ... no, no estoy seguro, me parece nomás... si, pero estoy enamorado de vos... Y PODRÁS PERDONARME! Por supuesto Ken, por supuesto.

Sora pegó un salto y se apartó de la puerta. Por Dios, hace cuanto estaba allí haciendo el papelito? Ya eran las siete, a que hora había llegado? Quien sabe... el piso estaba regado de colillas de cigarrillo, recién ahora lo notaba, pero al parecer había fumado bastante en el transcurso del lloriqueo. Y ella que quería dejarlo... bueno, de todas formas al parecer estos días estaría necesitándolo bastante, así que... que más daba. Sacó el paquete de su bolsillo y mientras se encaminaba a la cocina buscó uno con los dedos. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, lo miró y descubrió que estaba vacío. Por Dios, si esa mañana estaba casi lleno! No podía haberse fumado 16 en ese rato, no?

Abrió el tacho de basura con el pie y tiró dentro el paquete vacío, luego preparó la cafetera y la encendió. Se dirigió al baño, prendió la luz y, al mirarse en el espejo, ahogó un grito. Viéndose así, no podía culpar a un hombre de pasarse para el otro bando. Tenía la cara roja e hinchada, especialmente la zona de los ojos, ojeras, lagañas, marcas de las lágrimas que seguían hasta el cuello, los cabellos despeinados. Sí, su aspecto no era para nada bueno. Agradeció el no usar maquillaje, ya que sin duda su aspecto sería aún peor si lo hubiera llevado puesto. Se lavó la cara y se peinó, y cuando se vio conforme, ya hacia rato que el agua había hervido.

Lo sirvió en una taza, buscó una bandeja, un paquete de galletitas, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se tiró y prendió la tele. Había un par de bombones en su mesa de luz. Se los devoró. Mientras miraba un aburrido reality show, recordó esas películas donde a la chica le cortaban el rostro y se pasaba meses y meses encerrada en su habitación, comiendo chocolate, mirando realitys e imaginando diferentes finales para una historia que ya estaba terminada. Bueno, esa era su situación en ese momento... si hubiera sabido que alguna vez podía pasarle, sin duda no se habría burlado tanto...

Turururu. El teléfono. Miró el detector de llamadas, y se sorprendió al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el número de Ken Ichijouji. Turururu. Era él? Sí, tenía que ser él! Sin duda se había arrepentido y llamaba para pedirle perdón y decirle que aún la amaba y quería volver con ella. Turururu. Le diría que no era gay, que estaba confundido pero ya había ordenado sus pensamientos. Turururu. Que fue una mentira desde el principio. Turururu. Que era lo más importante en su vida. Turururu. Lo mejor que le había pasado. Turururu. Que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella... y el teléfono ya llevaba sonando unas nueve veces. Con manos temblorosas levantó el tubo.

_Hola?-_ dijo una voz del otro lado. Sí, la voz de él... – _Hola!_- repitió esa voz. Era tan hermosa... – _Sora! Sora! Estás ahí?_- sabía su nombre! Y que lindo como lo pronunciaba, arrastrando la S y poniendo la boca de esa forma, que la enloquecía y hacía que se largara sobre él... - _¡Sora!_- estaba soñando despierta. Se obligó a si misma a despertarse y prestar atención.

Ho.hola, Ken...

_Sora! Me preocupaste¿Por qué no contestabas!_- se preocupaba por ella! Que lindo...

Lo siento Ken, yo... que sucede?_-_ Me arrepentí! Me arrepentí! Quiero volver con vos! Te amo!

_Nada, yo... quería saber como estabas... _– EH!

Bien... supongo... - ¿adonde quería llegar?

_No, es que... te vi mal hoy y... bueno, me preocupé... segura que estás bien?_- Ah, claro. Era eso.

Si Ken, segura.

_Por que mirá que si estás mal yo..._

Vos que, Ken?- preguntó Sora, midiendo las palabras.- Que vas a hacer? Decirme que lo sentís mucho y que ojalá me mejore? Me vas a pedir perdón?- hizo una pausa- Mirá Ken, ya sé que te dije que podíamos ser amigos pero... dame unos días, por favor... cuando esté bien y te haya olvidado, vamos a poder hablar como antes...

_No, Sora! Me voy ya para all�!_

Eh?

_Que me voy para all�! Sos mi amiga y no voy a dejar que estés sola ahogando tus penas!_

Que? Ken, no! Solo vas a empeorar las cosas!

_No quiero que sufras! Dejame que al menos te consuele!_

Ken... no vengas, por favor...

_Pero Sora...!_

Yo... eh... no estoy sola... igual... – mintió.

_En serio? Con quien estás?_

Con Mimí y Tk- dijo rápidamente.

_Ah... bueno... nos vemos, Sora..._

Adiós Ken.

Ken dejó el teléfono y miró a su computadora. Mimí seguía conectada desde su clase de computación... y Hikari le había dicho hacia menos de tres minutos que estaba con Takeru en su casa... pero ambos estaban en casa de Sora, no?

Sora apoyó el tubo y se quedó en esa postura. Le había mentido. Sinceramente, es día no lograba reconocerse a sí misma. Primero hacia escándalo y se largaba a llorar, luego se enojaba, después se imaginaba su futuro sumida en la depresión y sin poder superarlo, y para terminar le mentía a su amigo que estaba preocupado por ella. Sí, sin duda ese día no era ella... tenía que dejar de comportarse como otra y mirar las cosas con claridad.

Se alejó de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón donde había comenzado todo el problema, aunque en ese momento no lo notó. Se estaba comportando muy inmaduramente. Esa no era ella. Tenía que concentrarse en el problema. Bien. Su novio la había dejado. Listo. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Ella había cometido un error, él estaba confundido y habían decidido cortar la relación. Podía tratar de recuperarlo, pero... para qué? O sea, en realidad si había un para que, pero... él no se lo merecía. Solo lograría enloquecerlo. Debía dejar todo como estaba y si en el futuro las cosas se plantaban de otra manera y aparecía alguna posibilidad de reconciliación, entonces podría intentar algo. Por ahora, había que dejar las cosas así.

Tomó aire y se levantó del sillón. Acto seguido volvió a caer y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Tenía que ser fuerte, se suponía que era fuerte, pero... lo quería tanto y...

Triiiiiiii

Timbre. Se limpió las lágrimas y corrió hasta la puerta. No podía ser Ken, no? Pero por las dudas... miró por el ojillo y vio una mata de cabello rubio del otro lado. Takeru. Abrió la puerta y ahogó un grito.

Yamato... – murmuró. El nombrado sonrió y entró al departamento.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Bueno, para quienes pedían a Matt... se convertirá esto en un Sorato? O Ken reflexionará e irá en busca de su novia? Estará Yamato interesado en Sora, o para que habrá ido a la casa?...

Les gustó? I hope so. Bueno, dejenme reviews! Gracias por leer!

**Lord Pata:** como que 'al menos Sora y Ken quedaron como amigos"! Eso está MAL! MAL! Muy MAL! Se supone que son la pareja de la historia! En cuanto a Tk y Kari... no era la idea, pero... jejeje, pobrecitos...

**Alexeigirl:** Ya dejaste de llorar? Bien. Y sí, Sora es fuerte y va a salir adelante, pero un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, no? Jejeje...

Ruri-Sakuma: Parece que hay mucha gente que quiere ver a Matt por acá... mmh, mi idea de Kenora se está viendo en peligro... Y sí, Sora va a salir adelante, pero todavía falta bastante para este fic y se la voy a hacer difícil, jejeje... 

**KaOrA-FGV-16:** Y sí, la verdad es que a mí no me gustaría que me pasara... bueno, otra persona que pide Sorato... mmh, tal vez, habrá que ver...

**Angel-Nemesis:** Bueno, la verdad es que tu review si que me llamó la atención... me parece que discrepamos un poco en nuestras opiniones, entiendo que tener sexo es la culminación de un amor, pero no me parece que sea una obligación tenerlo con tu pareja, no si no están preparados, o si solo lo está uno de ellos, que es lo que ocurre en el caso de Sora y Ken... y la verdad es que no recuerdo haberlo tratado en ningún momento como si fuera ir a comprar chucherías, a que parte te referis? A la de Mimí hablando sobre su relación con Koushirou y la de Sora con Yamato? Eso fue nada más para plasmar la personalidad del personaje, y tengo amigas que hablan de esa manera así q no me parece q sea "ir a comprar chucherías". De todas formas yo aún soy virgen así que tal vez no puedo opinar demasiado, me baso más que nada en las relaciones de mis amigos y lo que opinan ellos, y en parte en lo que creo que yo sentiría, no sé si me entendes... de todas formas tu opinión me parece valida, decime en que parte lo trate de esa manera y voy a tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro, ok? Muchas gracias pro tu review!

Muchísimas gracias! El próximo capítulo tal vez se demore un poquito por que se me acaban las vacaciones y tengo que volver a la escuela, así que... voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir escribiendo!

Ag


	5. Capítulo 5

**Apresurarse**

Sora observó sonriendo como su amigo revisaba las alacenas hasta encontrar un paquete de Ohreo y luego se sentaba en el sillón, encendía la tele y apoyaba un pie sobre la mesita ratona que con tanto esmero había limpiado. Luego de todo esto, le ofreció una galletita. Sora sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

"Parece que ha habido mucho Yagami últimamente" dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que Ishida se comportara exactamente igual al amigo de ambos. Él sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda, atrayéndola a su hombro.

"¿Y¿Cómo estamos?" preguntó, palmeándola.

"¿En cuanto a qué?" trató de sonar sorprendida, pero sabía que Yamato la conocía demasiado bien para caer.

"En cuanto al hecho de Mimí llamándome desesperada para decirme que estabas mal y que no sabía como hacer para que te sintieras mejor."

Sora sonrió tristemente y agradeció la preocupación de su amiga.

"Y... bien, supongo. Tratando de... superarlo..." sintió como el brazo de Yamato hacía presión sobre su hombro, como tratando de reconfortarla. Sonrió ante el detalle.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

"Si, Matt. Estoy bien. No te preocupes."

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio unos momentos. Sora tratando de no pensar y Yamato observando la habitación, aparentemente buscando algún cambio que no se había producido.

"O sea, Ken no puede ser Gay!" gritó Sora de repente, sorprendiendo tanto a su amigo que la soltó y esta, al perder el soporte, cayó sobre el sillón.

"¿Ken es Gay!" gritó Yamato, sin notar que había producido la caída de su amiga.

Sora lo observó con sus grandes ojos rojos, y lentamente estos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Rápidamente Ishida volvió a su lugar y la abrazó con fuerza. Entre sollozos, Sora le contó la historia entera, sin ocultar detalle. Podía confiar plenamente en él.

"Es difícil de creer, no?" preguntó, luego de haberse descargado en él. Había hablado durante más de media hora, y su remera lucía empapada por sus lágrimas, pero él no se había quejado. Al contrario, la había apoyado constantemente. "O sea, después de casi un año..." su voz se perdió en un murmullo in entendible. Miró a su amigo y este sonrió, como incitándola a seguir. "Siento... siento que fallé como mujer..."

"No es así, Sora" dijo él, hablando por fin luego de ese largo silencio. "Sabes que no es así. Nunca podrías fallar como mujer."

"Volví a un hombre al otro lado, Matt. Es equivalente a haber fallado como mujer..." Yamato observó sus tristes ojos rojos, que tantas veces había derramado lágrimas por él, por razones que ella no llegaba a comprender pero que afligían a su amigo, esos ojos que él con su estupidez tantas veces había logrado volver más rojos de lo que eran, esos ojos que reían por la felicidad ajena, lloraban por la tristeza ajena, se emocionaban por los logros ajenos, esos ojos... y en un ataque de ternura, la abrazó, la apretó, la refugió en sí, y dejó que terminara de descargarse, que derramara las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Quería que se sintiera protegida, así como él se había sentido todas las veces que ella había estado para él. Que se sintiera amada. Como amigos, al menos...

"No fallaste como mujer, Sora... nunca podrías..." la elegida del Amor soltó un sollozo y se abrazó aún más a él. Y lentamente, él comenzó a llorar por ella. Por la tristeza que sabía nunca sería capaz de aliviar del todo.

"No llores, Matt!" gritó ella, al separarse y ver como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por la mejilla de su amigo. "¿Estás bien¿Qué te pasó¿Necesitas algo?" se veía realmente preocupada, y había olvidado su problema anterior. Yamato sonrió y le limpió las marcas de lágrimas que aún había en su hermoso rostro.

"Te quiero mucho, Sora" dijo, dándose cuenta de que ahora era él el consolado, en vez de ella. Sora lo miró sorprendida, y luego lo abrazó.

"Yo también te quiero, Matt" murmuró.

"Y como nos queremos tanto" exclamó Matt, saltando del sillón. Sora lo observó sorprendida, pensando en cual sería la nueva ocurrencia de su amigo. "vamos a ir a una fiesta a la que estoy invitada."

"Matt..." Sora dudó un momento, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de no lastimarlo "la verdad es que... no estoy de humor..."

"Oh, vamos, Sora! No va a hacerte mal!" exclamó, agarrando sus manos "es solo una simple reunión de amigos con los chicos de la banda, no habrá demasiada gente tampoco."

"Pero Matt..."

"Por favor, Sora... divertirte es la mejor manera para olvidar por unos momentos a Ken... vamos..." Sora lo pensó unos momentos, miró a su amigo y luego asintió, aunque no muy segura. No perdía nada intentando.

* * *

"Bien, Sora, aquí estamos" dijo, indicando a su amiga la casa de la que salía la música.

Sora había querido comprar cigarrillos en el camino pero su amigo se lo había prohibido, y a pesar de que le costaba, le prometió no fumar esa noche.

Yamato pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sonrió "todos van a estar celosos de mí, sos sin duda la chica más linda que habrá aquí." Sora sonrió. Sabía que su amigo no lo decía en serio, pero agradecía su preocupación.

Ya dentro, Sora observó que no había tan poca gente como él había dicho. Además de una improvisada barra seguramente llena de bebidas alcohólicas y un gigantesco equipo de música, había al menos 30 personas bailando.

"Yamato ha llegado!" se escuchó la voz de Takashi, uno de los chicos de la banda, por los parlantes. Muchas personas giraron y gritaron, Sora observó que en su mayoría eran chicas. "Oh, miren! Está con Sora Takenouchi!" volvió a gritar Takashi, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente. Apretando más su brazo sobre su hombro, Yamato la empujó y la hizo caminar hasta los parlantes. "Hola, chico!" gritó Takashi al saltar del lugar sobre los parlantes donde cómodamente estaba instalado. "Pensamos que no venías" Sora notó su aliento a alcohol, y al separarla de Yamato y abrazarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente borracho. "Eh, Sora... tanto tiempo sin vernos"

"¡No toques lo que no te pertenece!" gritó Yamato, sonriendo y apartando a su amiga del baterista. "Ya, ve a buscar otra cosa" hizo señas con las manos para que se marchara. Luego la abrazó y la llevó hasta la barra. "Lo que quieras, es gratis"

"No me apetece beber, gracias" dijo, rechazando el vaso de cerveza que le ofrecía Yamato. Este la miró molesto y gritó al barman "marche una granadina!". "Bebe" dijo, pasándole el vaso que acababan de preparar.

"Pero Yama"

"Bebe" Sora suspiró y pensó que no le haría mal, así que tomó un traguito.

"Oye, allá está Akira" gritó, agarrando su mano y tirándola hasta llegar al guitarrista, que bailaba con dos chicas totalmente borrachas.

"Sora, pensé que ya no te veríamos por aquí" dijo, desbarazándose de las chicas y abrazando a la pelirroja. "Oh, Yamato tu también estabas" dijo mirándola de reojo, para que toda su atención vuelva a recaer sobre Sora "Y? Que es de tu vida, cuentame!" Sora sonrió y Yamato lo miró mezcla de enojo y gracia.

"Bueno, me parece que ya es bastante" la separó de Akira y la abrazó. "Te dije que ibas a causar sensación" Akira rió ante la escena, y en ese momento se les unió un cuarto chico, que pasó un vaso a Akira y luego se marchó.

"¿quieres?" dijo, ofreciéndoselo a Sora.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó, agarrando el vaso, pero Ishida se apresuró a retirarlo de su mano.

"Ella no" dijo seriamente. Akira levantó los hombros y se alejó con el vaso y las dos chicas.

"¿Qué era?"

"Nada"

"Yamato..." el nombrado la observó y luego soltó un suspiro.

"Drogas, pero antes de que digas nada" se apresuró a decir, ante la cara asombrada de su amiga "no soy ningún adicto, me drogo de vez en cuando pero sé controlarme y tampoco lo hago muy seguido. Y sí, ya sé que esta mal, y sé que debería denunciarlos, pero hay cosas que son como son y no hay que ir en contra de ella, así que..." la cara de su amiga no había cambiado, y Yamato bufó al saber lo que vendría.

"Yamato, lo que haces está mal! No podemos dejarlo así, las drogas son muerte!"

"Sora, por favor..." vio la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo y decidió que, después de todo lo que él ya había hecho por ella, podía dejarlo para más tarde.

* * *

Bailaron un rato y siguieron tomando, Sora probó esa noche cosas con las que solo había soñado, otras que no sabía que existían y otras que dudaba fueran legales, pero como sabía estaba siendo cuidada por Yamato no se preocupó, y siguió tomando.

En un momento hubo un cambio de pareja y se encontró bailando con Yutaka, el cuarto miembro de la banda, y Yamato con un par de chicas que básicamente, se le tiraban encima.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Sora?" apenas entendió el sentido de la pregunta, pero sonrió y se abrazó aún más a Yutaka, para evitar caer y pasar un papelón. Tal vez había tomado un poquito de más.

"Seh, me encanta esto, ezzz... si, oye tienes lindos ojos..." dijo mirando de cerca los grandes ojos verdes del chico.

"Y tú estas muy hermosa, Sora" susurró a su oído, apretando aún más el brazo que estaba pasando por su espalda. En el otro sostenía un vaso, pasó este brazo por detrás de Sora y, soltando su espalda, retiró un hielo y comenzó a pasarlo lentamente por la espalda de ella, haciéndola temblar y sonreír. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar más privado?"

Sora asintió torpemente y dejó que él la guiara hasta donde fuera necesario.

Nunca supo bien como, pero en un momento se encontró apoyada contra una pared con Yutaka sobre ella, él había levantado su pollera y tenía una mano en su entrepierna. La otra la apoyaba en la pared, evitando que Sora pudiera escapar. En cuanto a ella, disfrutaba de las caricias del chico.

Se aferró a su cara e intentó darle un beso, sin dejar que él dejara de estimularla, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y él la soltó.

"Con ella no. Nunca" dijo Yamato seriamente echando a Yutaka de la habitación. Él no se quejó, simplemente se fue.

"Yamato!" gritó Sora. Se retiró de la pared y, al perder su sostén, sus piernas se aflojaron e Ishida tuvo que correr a sostenerla. "¡Por qué dejaste que se fuera!"

Yamato suspiró y la apoyó en un sillón, para luego sentarse junto a ella. Tal vez no había sido buena idea traerla, no pretendía que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera. Solo quería que se divirtiera y olvidara, nunca tuvo que haberse separado de ella. La observó y pasó una mano por el rostro de la enojada chica, que chillaba y pedía que lo trajera nuevamente. Pero tras este gesto, se calmó y miró a su amigo.

Lentamente se acercó, y al estar casi encima de él, se sacó la remera y lo besó. Yamato la miró sorprendida y se alejó, pero ella agarró su mano y lo detuvo.

"Por favor, Yama..." susurró, acercándose aún más a su rostro. "Se que lo deseas tanto como yo... por favor..."

"Sora, no..." la boca y la mente de Yamato le decían que se alejara, pero sus manos no obedecían y agarraban con fuerza el trasero de Takenouchi, sentándola sobre él. Al darse cuenta de su acción, se apresuró a soltarla nuevamente.

"Por favor, Yama... ayudame a olvidar..." a pesar de estar completamente borracha, su pensamiento seguía puesto en Ichijouji Ken. En ningún momento lo había olvidado.

"Sora, no me hagas esto..." murmuró, tratando de alejarse, pero el deseo y el amor que sentía hacia la pelirroja se lo impedían.

"Dale, Yama... no lo pienses..."

Sus manos apresaron la cara del joven y sus piernas se ciñeron a su espalda. Ishida tuvo que hacer esfuerzos inhumanos para separase.

"No podemos, Sora... no me hagas esto." Se arrodilló junto al sillón y levantó la remera de ella, que yacía en el suelo.

"Por favor, Yama..." las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y Yamato pensó que hasta así se veía hermosa.

"Estas pensando en Ken, aunque estés conmigo... no podemos hacernos esto..."

Sora asintió y, lentamente, volvió a ponerse su remera.

Continuará...

**Notas:** guau... eso fue... mmh, raro... q les pareció? Perdón por la tardanza.

**Angel Nemesis:** No creo que Mimí trate al sexo como un "bien de consumo", no quise haberlo puesto así y si esa es la manera en que quedó, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. Mimí simplemente comenta con su mejor amiga sobre las relaciones sexuales de ambas, y en el mundo en el que vivimos, no me parece algo tan descabellado, así como tampoco tener sexo a los 16 años, como es el caso de Tk y Kari. Y no hablan como si ser vírgenes sea algo malo, creo haber explicado q p/ Mimí el sexo era algo indispensable, o no? Ella cree que llevando casi un año de pareja ya debería haber pasado algo entre Ken y Sora, y si no es así, y como estamos hablando de la caprichosa de Mimí Tachikawa, pues entonces obliguémoslo! Eso fue básicamente lo que quise describir, nuevamente si dio otra impresión, lo siento mucho.

A mí tb me encanta el Kenora! Siempre fue una de las parejas que más me gustó para Sora, y por eso después de buscar por años imágenes y no encontrar ninguna, y haber encontrado solo tres o cuatro fics, decidí hacer uno para sacarme las ganas. Pero por supuesto, el Sorato siempre tendrá un lugar privilegiado.

**Lord Pata:** dada la personalidad de ambos y siendo Sora tan comprensiva como es, me pareció natural que siguieran hablándose y que Ken se preocupara por ella de esa manera, pero de todas formas ya se verá algo más de ese tema en los próximos capítulos. Y lo de Tk Y Kari... fue simplemente eso, no creo que haya algo más.

**Sora Takenouchi:** perdón por la demora, lo siento mucho mucho mucho... pero acá está

**Alexeigirl:** opino igual que vos, y creo que aunque Ken esté tan preocupado por ella, Sora prefiriría tomar distancia por un tiempo. Habrá que ver. Y sí, parece que alguien está por darle una mano...

**Atori-chan:** No hay problema, como siempre digo, también es muy raro que yo deje un review, así que... x cierto, esto se supone es un Kenora, no un Sorato...

Creo que eso fue todo, muchísimas gracias!

Ag


	6. Capítulo 6

Apresurarse

Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y sacó de este el último que quedaba, arrugando el paquete y arrojándolo en un basurero. Su último paquete.

Mientras lanzaba una bocanada de humo pensó en Ken, y en todo lo que había pasado. No sentía rencor hacia él, de ninguna manera, pero por un tiempo quería mantener las distancias, al menos hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada. Después de todo era su amigo, y no iba a permitir que un percance así acabara con su amistad.

Ya hacía un mes de todo, y todos los días recibía llamadas de él que quedaban grabadas en su contestador automático y nunca respondía, ni siquiera escuchaba. Sería lo mismo de siempre, él pidiéndole perdón, preguntándole si estaba bien y diciéndole que estaba ahí por si lo necesitaba. ¿Pero para qué escucharlos? Aún no estaba bien, y su voz solo le haría peor. De todas formas, ya lo había perdonado. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, y no iba a crucificarlo por eso.

Sí, lo había superado. Aún persistía ese dolor interior, y aún había momentos en que dejaba todo y comenzaba a recordar con nostalgia los momentos pasados, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Él había tomado una decisión, y ella no era quien para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Tenía que admitir que Yamato Ishida había sido una gran ayuda a la hora de superarlo. Sonrió bobamente y sintió maripositas en el estómago al pensar en él. ¿Enamorada? No, aún no. Sentía algo por su amigo, pero creía que era lo mismo que había sentido siempre, solo que ahora al pasar tanto tiempo con él y recibir todo el apoyo que recibía esos sentimientos habían salido a flote. Pero, aunque sabía lo que él sentía por ella, era una relación imposible. Ambos sabían lo que Sora sentía todavía por Ken, y que en la menor oportunidad volvería corriendo a él. Siempre que él le diera calce, por supuesto. Y si no se lo daba... no podía ser tan injusta con Matt, no podía pretender amarlo y sin embargo pensar en Ichijouji...

Lo que tenían no era más que una linda amistad. Sí, tal vez con el tiempo se convirtiera en algo más... pero solo tal vez.

Apagó el cigarrillo con la baranda de la escalera y la arrojó al basurero, con tanta puntería que cayó justo en el centro. Sonrió y sintió como un peso se desprendía de ella. Adiós, cigarrillos.

Entró a la Universidad y, al escuchar el timbre, comenzó a correr hacia su clase. Llegaba tarde. No sería la primera vez...

Llegó a su asiento justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta, y luego de que este parloteara por unos minutos sobre las ventajas de trabajar con computadoras a la hora de diseñar, se dispuso a continuar con su proyecto. Lo cierto era que prefería diseñar a mano, pero en estos casos no tenía opción. Mientras revisaba su diseño en busca de los errores de siempre, recordó que había sido Ken quien la había ayudado a manejarlo. Siempre había estado para ella. Entonces¿dónde había fallado? Era la primera vez que se ponía a pensar en eso, pero había fallado como mujer. No había sido lo suficiente atrayente como para que él evitara volverse hacia su propio sexo. O tal vez Ken siempre había dudado, y ella solo había sido un paso para ayudarlo a decidirse. De cualquier manera, las posibilidades de recuperarlo eran casi nulas. Tenía que olvidarlo y continuar con su vida. Y tenía una buena idea de cómo...

* * *

Ya en su casa y luego de haber finalizado con aparente éxito su proyecto, verificó que Ichijouji le había dejado otros dos mensajes, lo cual sumaban tres en un día, y eso era extraño. Hasta ahora se había limitado a dejar uno, y excepcionalmente dos, pero nunca tres en un período tan corto de tiempo.

El tercer mensaje era de Daisuke. Le sorprendió recibirlo, ya que aunque eran 'amigos', no estaban demasiado unidos. "Oye Sora, eh... resulta que..." se lo notaba preocupado e indeciso, algo nada normal en él. "bueno, estuve hablando con Ken y...". CLIC. Sora cortó el mensaje. Al parecer ese día Ichijouji estaba totalmente decidido a encontrarse con ella... ¿reconciliación?... sonrió y apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, sabía que no era posible. Sin duda estaba preocupado por ella y no quería seguir tanto tiempo sin verla... sí, tenía que ser eso...

Tenía un cuarto mensaje, y al comenzar a escucharlo, la sensación de maripositas revoleteando en su estómago que tan seguido sentía ahora, volvió a hacerse presente. "Hola Sora, ya sé que estas bastante ocupada con tus propios estudios, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo de investigación y observación y no me apetece hacerlo solo... te parece que nos veamos esta noche a las 8 en 187's? Llamame a casa, no creo que salga. Nos vemos." CLIC.

Sora permaneció en silencio observando el aparato. Era cierto que estaba bastante ocupada con sus estudios, de hecho hasta casi atrasada, ya que por todo el problema con Ken había dejado de estudiar y sus calificaciones habían bajado... pero también se merecía un descansito... ok, eso no era cierto. Le 'apetecía' un descansito, que no era lo mismo... o tal vez un poco de Ishida? Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Lo cierto era que por más que jugara a sentir algo por Matt, en realidad estaba totalmente prendida del pequeño peliazul.

"_Yamato"_ contestó, como de costumbre, la fría voz del apuesto rubio.

"Hola Matt¿cómo estás?"

_"Ah, Sora!" _su frialdad mutó inmediatamente a alegría, y Sora sonrió al sentir el cambio. _"Vamos a ir?"_ preguntó, esperanzado. A Sora le causó ternura su apresuramiento.

"Mmh, no lo sé..." dijo, con ganas de jugar un rato. "Es que... estoy medio ocupada... con los estudios, y todo eso..."

"Por favor, Sora! Ambos sabemos que la única razón por la que no te limitas a salir esta noche es por que quieres quedarte encerrada en tu casa a fumar."

"De hecho, Señor Ishida" dijo, sonriendo divertida. "Debería notar que hoy mismo he abandonado ese sucio y repugnante vicio."

_"En serio?" _dijo, dejando rápidamente la ironía de lado. _"Pues que mejor razón para salir a celebrar que esa!" _gritó, haciendo que Sora corriera el tubo.

"¿Es que acaso la idea no era salir para que hagas un trabajo?" preguntó, divertida.

"Ah, sí... claro... pero ya que estamos, me acompañas y..."

"Lo siento Matt, pero estoy ocupada." Dijo, aprovechando el primer silencio que hizo él. "Quedé en salir con... alguien." Terminó. Se hizo el silencio del otro lado de la línea.

_"¿Con quien?" _preguntó fríamente Ishida.

"Con un compañero de facultad que..."

_"No" _dijo Yamato, cortándola de repente. _"De ninguna manera."_

"¿Eh?" preguntó Sora, asombrada.

_"¡NO!"_ gritó este. "_¡No vas a salir con nadie que yo no conozca!"_

"Pero Ma"

_"Te lo prohibo totalmente. Ya mismo voy a buscarte."_ Dicho este colgó el teléfono, y Sora comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. ¡Le encantaba hacerlo enojar!

* * *

Cuando Ishida llegó Sora se había puesto un ligero capri de jean acompañado de sandalias negras y una linda remera negra con unas diminutas rayitas rojas en la manga derecha. Había decidido no maquillarse.

"Esperame mientras me peino." Pidió al rubio, y se apresuró a correr al baño. Mientras se arreglaba el pelo sintió como el teléfono sonaba y enseguida se activaba el contestador que acababa de poner.

_"Sora, si estás ahí atendeme. Yo... tenemos que hablar, necesito saber como est" ._CLIC. Sora se apresuró a apagarlo. No le apetecía oír la voz de Ken.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó sonriendo y ofreciendo su brazo a Yamato.

* * *

187's era un pub de moda que había abierto hace muy poco, y sin embargo los digielegidos ya eran conocidos clientes ahí dentro. Ese día, al entrar ambos, un par de camareras se acercaron rápidamente a Yamato y comenzaron a saludarlo y a guiarlo a la mesa que siempre ocupaban, llenándolo de halagos por su nueva camisa, que casualmente había elegido Sora para él. Y a pesar de todo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar que punzadas de celos comenzaran a invadirla. Sin embargo, sabía que Yamato era totalmente libre y podía flirtear con quien quisiera, así que no era su tema, de ninguna manera. Satisfecha con su pensamiento, sonrió y se sentó frente a él, en una diminuta mesa redonda.

La decoración del lugar no dejaba de sorprender a Sora, los dueños habían sabido mezclar demasiado bien aspectos de la cultura japonesa, de la Inglaterra del siglo XVII y del Imperio Bizantino, logrando que al entrar te sumergieras en una atmósfera inigualable, donde el futuro parecía no existir, y eras sumergido en una espiral del tiempo que giraba y giraba, pero sin apartarse nunca del presente. Era difícil de explicar, pero ese lugar era único, y Sora no se cansaba de concurrir a él, ya fuera con Yamato o con cualquiera de sus amigos. Y cada vez que entraba, deseaba ardientemente y en secreto que alguna vez sus diseños pudieran transmitir esa fuerza.

Mientras comían unos canapés cortesía de la casa, Sora se limitó a hablarle un poco sobre lo que había hecho ese día y sobre cosas sin demasiada importancia y Yamato, como todo chico cortés y educado, escuchó sonriendo y acotando de vez en cuando, siempre logrando que su amiga riera.

Al llegar el primer plato, Sora estaba de tan buen humor que ya no había ni asomo de Ichijouji en su mente, y Yamato parecía sentirse de igual manera. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando se juntaban, de alguna manera lograban que el otro olvidara sus problemas y sonriera.

"Y bien, Yama..." dijo Sora, cuando ya llevaban una media hora ahí dentro. "Exactamente en que se basa tu trabajo de investigación y observación?"

"Ah, eso... si, tengo que observar las actitudes de algunas familias con niños pequeños y de otras con adolescentes..." respondió, vagamente, mirando la decoración. Sora sonrió.

"Sí, claro..." asintió y comieron unos minutos en silencio. "Y exactamente eso de que va a servirte en tu carrera?" soltó de repente, captando la atención de Ishida y logrando que este recordara que deseaba ser astronauta.

"Eh... pregúntaselo a la administración." Dijo, sonriendo, pero Sora llegó a notar un pequeño asomo de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, había contestado bien y no tenía nada que con que refutarle. Siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad.

"¿Y cuando pensás comenzarlo?" dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

"Ya lo empecé." Contestó, tratando de sonar asombrado ante la pregunta.

"Claro..." nuevamente hizo silencio. "Y cuantas familias con niños o adolescentes ves por acá?"

Yamato levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba casi lleno, pero de grupos de adultos, tímidos adolescentes en su primera cita y ancianos. Ninguna familia cerca. Enseguida se le ocurrieron cientos de respuestas que podía darle, pero ya desde un principio estaba descubierto, así que sonriendo tímidamente, estiró sus brazos y agarró las manos de Sora.

"Siento mucho haberte mentido" dijo "pero... bueno, quería que salgas un poco, que no pienses en Ken... vi que todavía te deja mensajes y... bueno...". Sora sonrió tiernamente y le apretó las manos.

"No es necesario, Yama... ya me ayudaste más de lo necesario..." sonrió y siguieron comiendo en un cómodo silencio, aunque Sora sentía la atenta mirada de Yamato sobre ella, y sabía que era lo que él quería. "Hoy me dejó tres mensajes" dijo, lentamente. Odiaba tener que hacer eso.

"Siempre lo hace?"

"No... bueno, generalmente me deja uno..."

"Y... se puede saber que decían los mensajes?" preguntó, observándola. Ella hizo silencio.

"En realidad... no los escuché." Yamato rió y Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero al final tuvo que reír también. "Se que suena estúpido, pero si quiero olvidarme de él y continuar con mi vida... entonces no tengo mucha opción, no?" Yamato asintió y le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, incitándola a que siguiera. "Yamato, yo... aún lo quiero." Esta afirmación no cambió la mirada de él. "Pero no quiero que sientas lástima por mí, estoy bien y puedo salir adelante." Agregó rápidamente, y él siguió sonriendo. Comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. "Podemos irnos?" preguntó tímidamente, ya que comenzaba a sentir que la atmósfera la ahogaba.

* * *

Ya en el departamento de Ishida, ambos digielegidos se dirigieron casi por inercia hacia la terraza y se sentaron a observar las estrellas, mientras Yamato le hablaba de las constelaciones que veían y sus historias. Le brillaban los ojos, y Sora no pudo evitar enternecerse al verlo tan feliz solo por verlas.

"Mirá, ahí está Cefeo" dijo Yamato, indicando.

"Es hermosa" respondió Sora.

"No tanto como otras que yo conozco" Sora miró a su amigo y al cruzarse con su sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Hay, Yamato... que cosas dices!" dijo, agarrándose la cara con ambas manos.

"Solo la verdad." Y dicho esto, agarró una de las manos de Sora y depositó un suave beso. Sora se puso más roja que un tomate y miró al cielo, y al volver la vista, casi chocó con la cara de él. Fue un momento incómodo para ambos, se miraron fijamente, sintieron el nerviosismo del otro, pero también el deseo. Y en un arrebato de pasión descontrolada, Sora atrajo la cara de Matt hacia sí y lo besó.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron, Ishida observó sus ojos y vio algo de inseguridad, pero ella se apresuró a correr la cara y mirar hacia el otro lado del balcón. Yamato sonrió y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Está bien, Sora. No hay problema." Hizo una pausa y besó su mejilla. "No haremos nada que vos no quieras."

La pelirroja asintió en silencio y luego de un leve titubeo volvió a besarlo, obligando a su cerebro a concentrarse en el rubio al que besaba.

En cuanto a Yamato... simplemente sonrió.

* * *

"Espera" dijo Ishida, tironeando de la mano que sostenía. Sora lo miró y bajó la otra mano, en la que sostenía las llaves. Él sonrió y la arrinconó contra la pared, comenzando a besarla salvajemente. Takenouchi respondió a sus besos hasta que él, tan de improviso como había comenzado, la soltó. "¿A que hora nos vemos mañana?"

Ella lo miró perpleja y luego sonrió seductoramente. Mordió suavemente su mentón y murmuró "¿Es que no piensas pasar?"

Yamato rió y la abrazó por la espalda, mientras ella abría la puerta. Las luces bajas de la sala estaban prendidas, tal era de esperarse. Sonriendo como niños entraron, pero el celular de Yamato cayó y tuvo que volver atrás a buscarlo. Ella caminó hasta el interruptor e hizo un cambio de luces, y lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que cayera al piso y soltara todo lo que llevaba en sus manos.

"Sora, al fin llegaste!" gritó una voz. Una vez en el piso Sora pudo observar como Ichijouji saltaba el sillón y corría a ella, y al llegar y extenderle una mano, otra llegó del lado derecho. Yamato y Ken alzaron la vista extrañados, olvidándose de la pelirroja por unos momentos.

"Hola Ken" "Matt" dijeron al mismo tiempo, y luego hicieron silencio. "Yo... venía a acompañar a Sora... no quería que caminara sola..." El otro siguió mirándolo. "Y, eh... bueno, nos vemos..." y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Ishida había abandonado el departamento y cerrado la puerta.

"¿Estás bien, Sora?" Ken la ayudó a levantarse. "Perdón que te asusté, pero..."

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó, mirando de reojo la puerta, pero Matt ya no estaba allí.

"Tenía una llave, y... te dejé 4 mensajes hoy, pensé que los habías escuchado..."

Sora solo pudo mirar para otro lado, aturdida como estaba.

"Sora..." y tan de repente como había aparecido, la abrazó y la besó, y la ya confundida chica solo pudo confundirse más.

Continuará...

**Notas:** No tengo perdón de Dios para la tardanza en terminar no solo ésta, sino cualquiera de mis historias... ni siquiera tengo una excusa convincente, estuve con exámenes trimestrales pero creo que escribí más en esos días que en todos los que estuve sin hacer nada. Bueno, es cierto que desde principios de marzo estuve bastante ocupada, pero para el final de la primera semana de mayo ya estaba libre... o sea, no tengo excusa, empecé este capítulo al otro día que publiqué el otro y... bueno.

Para tratar de componerme hice un capítulo un poquito más largo, ok no es la gran cosa, pero tenía que dejarlo así... jajaja, que mala que soy... que hará la pobre y confundida Sora ahora?

**Angel Nemesis:** Bueno, si Yama te parece lindo y caballeroso, supongo que este capítulo te habrá encantado... q lindo q es Yama!

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Muchas gracias!

**Alexeigirl:** perdón perdón perdón... ya sé que no tuve que retrasarme tanto... perdón! Que lástima que no se me ocurrió lo de Ken, pero de todas formas eso habría modificado bastante la historia... muchas gracias por tus comentarios, voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir el próximo más rápido.

**Atori-chan:** ¿Y que hay de Ken? Bueno, acá se ve algo... jejeje, no sabes lo que se viene!

**KaOrA-FGV-16: **Si te gusta el Sorato, por acá hubo algo... ok, y algo de Kenora... es que es tan difícil decidirse!

Más de dos meses sin actualizar... no prometo nada, solo intentar... no sé si alcanza, pero...

GRACIAS!

Ag

02/06/05 14:26


	7. Capítulo 7

**Apresurarse**

"No, este... Ken, un momento por favor" pidió, corriendo al chico y levantándose. Giró dándole la espalda y se arregló el cabello, mientras esperaba que la turbación y el sonrojo pasase.

Ken le hizo caso y esperó, observándola fijamente, casi temiendo que decidiera escaparse por la ventana. En cuanto a Sora, permaneció donde estaba, temblando levemente. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué fue eso? No podía explicarlo. ¿Por qué había pasado? Menos! Y Yamato se había ido... y también, que iba a hacer el pobre? Justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien... por que tenía que volver? Si ya la había dejado...!

"Sora, lo siento." Murmuró Ken, sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. "Creo que... que estuve mal. En serio lo siento. Me voy." Sora no respondió. Permaneció en su sitio, dándole la espalda, hasta que sintió que la puerta se cerraba. Luego de escuchar el suave 'clic', giró apresurada dispuesta a correr, pero chocó algo y cayó.

"Qu. Ken!" gritó, levantándose de un salto y corriendo a la otra punta de la habitación. Ichijouji se rascó la cabeza y la observó pensativo. "Pensé que te habías ido." Susurró.

"Yo también." Dijo, turbando a la chica, que lo observó confundida. "Pero no pude. Sora te amo." Agregó rápidamente. "Y... estuve mal, ya sé, te dejé con una excusa estúpida... y, no sé, todos estos días sin verte, sin que respondas a mis llamadas... me di cuenta de que eras mucho más importante de lo que pensaba, y que no estaba dispuesto a perderte como amiga... y mucho menos como novia, por que..." hizo silencio y la observó, esperando alguna señal que le indicara si debía proseguir o marcharse a su casa. Pasados unos minutos en que Sora solo miró el piso, decidió que ya era tarde, que todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas, que ella estaba en otra y que ya no iba a volver. Había perdido. Giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Podemos... sentarnos y hablar..." dijo ella suavemente, indicando el sillón. Ken sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo.

* * *

"Y bien?" preguntó Sora. Ya llevaban varios minutos sin que saliera palabra de boca de alguno. Parecían dos niños nerviosos ante su primer beso, sentados en un mismo sillón, mirando hacia delante, sin dirigirse mirada ni palabra. Una imagen deprimente, realmente.

Ken siguió sin responder. Luego de otros varios minutos, Sora resopló y se levantó. Caminó unos metros y giró, esperando encontrar al niño sentado en la misma posición. Pero, ese día, Ken estaba lleno de sorpresas. Al girar, lo encontró a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"¿Estás con Yamato?" la preguntó escapó de sus labios antes que llegara a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer.

"No, estoy parada en el medio del living con vos." Dijo, tratando de parecer serena y segura, con la mordacidad que la caracterizaba. Pero por dentro estaba hecha una gelatina, y creía que el temblequeo se le notaba.

"Me refiero a... sentimentalmente... es decir, si tenés alguna especie de relación... eh... más allá de la amistad." Terminó. Para bien de Sora, a él se le notaba más el nerviosismo. Y eso que Ken solía ser en extremo tranquilo. Y tal vez eso era lo que le había cautivado de él, esa tranquilidad perfecta, que parecía casi imposible de romper... la serenidad que mostraba ante las situaciones más difíciles... y tal vez su instinto maternal había influido un poco... Ken podía ser la serenidad personificada, pero por dentro no era más que un niño nervioso y lleno de culpa, que Sora sabía que por más que intentaran, nunca iban a poder sanar, por que el mal que había hecho había quedado grabado a fuego en su interior, aunque hubiera estado controlado por un ente superior y más fuerte... "Sora!" gritó Ken.

"Que? Eh?" preguntó confundida. Se había sumido en sus pensamientos, olvidando que Ichijouji esperaba una respuesta. "Ah, sí..." la cuestión era complicada. ¿Tenía alguna atadura con Yamato? De palabra, no. No habían quedado en nada. Y él en su interior sabía que Sora no se había olvidado de su amigo de cabellos oscuros. Pero, podía abandonarlo ahora y volver con Ken? Si tan solo hubiera aparecido un día antes...! Pero eso también hubiera sido injusto para con Ishida. Él era el único que había estado con ella esos días en que la pasó tan mal, era el único que la había confortado y le había dado un hombro para llorar, aunque sabía que tal vez Yamato estaba sufriendo más que ella. Y después de lo de esa noche... que derecho tenía a abandonarlo así sin más? No, no podía hacerlo. No podía volver con Ken. Pero tampoco podía engancharse con Yamato... "Ken, yo..." ¿qué le decía? La cuestión daba vueltas y más vueltas por el cerebro de la pelirroja. No, no había ninguna 'relación' pactada... aunque era solo cuestión de tiempo... Y Ken... la había abandonado, inventando una razón... además era menor que ella, y después de esto... que posibilidades había de que pudieran seguir una relación normal? Sora iba a tener la mente en otro lado... en cambio con Yamato, aunque por un tiempo tal vez pensara en Ken... sabía que iba a terminar olvidándolo... tarde o temprano iba a caer completamente ante los encantos del músico... si es que ya no había caído... "No Ken, no tengo nada con Yamato. Es solo un amigo que me ha ayudado mucho últimamente." Y como siempre, su boca la traicionaba.

"En serio?" pudo ver la alegría en los ojos y en el tono de voz del niño. Y era tan lindo... tan dulce, tan... puro... le encantaba, tenía que admitirlo... estaba perdidamente enamorada... "Entonces... Sora, te amo. Como siempre, y tal vez más, por que después de este tiempo separados aprendí a extrañarte, y..." si, este tiempo separados! Y quién había estado? Quién la había ayudado a soportar las llamadas diarias que había en su registradora? Quién? Yamato! Pensó con bronca. Matt y sus encantos, su sinceridad, su afecto, su apoyo, esos ojos azules como el mar y su voz candorosa, sus brazos musculosos y... bueno Sora, parece que te nos fuiste del tema. No importa desde donde quisiera mirarlo, el tema era que como un cobarde la había dejado, no había soportado la presión, no había sido sincera con ella... Y Yamato, que aún sufriendo... había estado, siempre... "Sora? Sora! SORA!"

"Eh? Si..." nuevamente, sus pensamientos la había llevado a otro lado.

"¿Qué te pasa hoy? Sora! Pareciera que te estás burlando de mi!" reclamó enojado.

"Ken, no... como voy a burlarme de mí? Es que..."

"Cometí un error, lo acepto! Te hice mal, me lastime a mí, lastime a ambos por que no tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para afrontar las cosas, pero igual estoy acá ahora! Por que te amo y creo que a pesar de todo podemos seguir, o podemos intentarlo al menos, y si no funciona bueno, lo dejaremos y a otra cosa. Pero vos no estás! Me prometiste escucharme en vez de dejarme ir antes! Y si sabía que iba a ser para que estuvieras con tu mente en otro lado, pensando en tu amigo Ishida imagino, me hubiera ahorrado la hipocresía de tu parte y me hubiera ido! Y hubiera encontrado consuelo en otra cosa y hubiera lamentado toda la vida mi falta de seguridad, y tal vez hasta hubiera aprendido para la próxima...! Y quien sabe, pero creo que al menos sería más útil que estar acá hablándole a las paredes!" espetó con furia, dejando a Sora helada. Acá había una faceta que nunca había llegado a conocer del todo...

"Ken, por favor... está bien, perdoname yo..." pero el portador de la bondad ya había girado y se alejaba, directo a la puerta. Iba a dejarlo marchar? A Ken? A SU Ken? A esa cosita hermosa, cariñosa y dócil? Era tan... tan... perfecto! "Ken!" gritó, y se abrazó a su espalda, impidiéndole que marchara. "Por favor Ken, no te vayas... perdoname por favor perdoname, te juro que te quiero mucho y no quise lastimarte... no sé que me pasó, es que entendeme... son muchas cosas a último momento, justo cuando creía que de a poco te iba olvidando e iba a poder seguir con mi vida normalmente... volvés y me doy cuenta que nunca te olvidé, que siempre sentí lo mismo y fue todo una ilusión... y si te vas ahora... ya no sé si voy a poder olvidarte muy fácil... Ken..." apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y comenzó a lagrimear... había sido una tonta, había usado a Yamato, a su amigo... y de la peor de las maneras... "Ken..." susurró nuevamente. Pero él siguió sin contestar. Cuando ya creía que todo estaba perdido, Ken agarró sus manos y besó sus dedos... aún dándole la espalda... y luego, con un movimiento suave, la soltó y se alejó, dejando algo apoyado sobre la mesa. Y se fue.

Sora se acercó a pasos lentos hasta la mesita ratona y vio, apoyada junto a una foto que mostraba a todos los digidestinados, un manojo de llaves. Y desde el llavero la cara sonriente de Ichijouji la observaba. Con dedos temblorosos lo giró, esperando encontrarse con una foto de ella misma. Pero no había nada. Ken se había quedado con esa.

Y se había ido. Al final, no había servido de nada. Había salido más lastimada. Y no solo ella. Después de esto no podía volver con Yamato. Tendrían que cortar todo antes de empezarlo. Naturalmente, tampoco podía volver con Ken. Estaba sola, y por su estupidez tres personas habían salido lastimadas.

Se apoyó contra la mesita y, lentamente, comenzó a llorar, esperando que su dolor desapareciera. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así. Pasarían días, meses y años. Pero lo que acababa de pasar nunca lo olvidaría. Ken y Yamato tampoco. Ahora era obligación de ella plantearse un cambio de actitud, para no volver a cometer el mismo error. Nunca más.

Pero por ahora... podía llorar un ratito...

Continuará...

****

****

**Notas:** Hola! Que vergüenza, hace cuanto no actualizo ninguna de mis historias? Bueno, imagino que ya están acostumbrados...

Y... no sé que hice... esto no estaba planeado... pero como siempre, mis historias se escriben solas. Yo solo soy el ente encargado de teclear... me están usando! Oh! (grito lastimero).

Bueno, dejémonos de estupideces. Muchísimas gracias a **Lovely Flower** (dale para arriba y no te desanimes! Que al final las cosas siempre terminan saliendo de la mejor manera posible...), **Hillary, Ruri-Sakuma, Alexeigirl, Angel Nemesis, Atori-Chan, KaOrA-FGV-16, AmiYumi y a Sara. **Gracias por su apoyo! Yo sé que para las fans del Sorato es difícil leer algo que corte con la pareja... sobre todo si soy tan mala de tentarlas dando un futuro final Sorato... y ahora ya no sé.

Graciass!

Ag

25/10/05


	8. Capítulo 8

Apresurarse

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMPRAS!- el grito resonó por las paredes del shoping, y Sora enseguida se vio arrastrada de un lado por Mimí y del otro por Miyako, ambas como desesperadas corriendo por las tiendas, casi sin tiempo para parar a observar vidrieras.

Soltó un suspiro resignado. No era como que no supiera que eso iba a pasar... ahora, en parte, se arrepentía de haber aceptado salir con sus amigas... pero después de todo, había sido idea suya, necesitaba despejarse y sabía que comprar y hablar de trivialidades con sus queridas amigas era lo mejor... así que tenía que poner su mejor sonrisa y A COMPRAR!

-Pero en resumen, Sora- preguntó la estadounidense, mientras tomaba un refresco sentada en una de las bancas de madera- que es lo que buscas?- la pelirroja sonrió ante la pregunta. A su lado se observaban bolsas y más bolsas de diferentes marcas, y Miyako venía trayendo otras tres. Lo cierto era que ya había maltratado bastante a su tarjeta de crédito como para que recién ahora viniera a preguntar eso..

-En realidad... – empezó, pero fue interrumpida por Inoue.

-¡¡¡ALLÁ HAY UNA TIENDA NUEVA DE VESTIDOS DE FIESTA! ¡¡¡OFERTA!- gritó, saltando como desesperada, acto que enseguida imitó Tachikawa y, abrazadas, comenzaron a saltar alrededor del asiento.

-Que he hecho?- se preguntó Sora, mientras le salía una gotita al mejor estilo anime y reposaba su cara sobre una mano, con aspecto derrotado.

-ESTE ESTE ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó Miyako, agarrando un vestido largo azul, terminado en pico y con la espalda descubierta.

-NO, ESTE ES MÁS LINDO!- respondió Mimí, tan emocionada como su amiga, sosteniendo uno igual pero en rojo.

-Pero a Sora el azul le combina con sus ojos!- espetó.- En cambio, el rojo la haría parecer como si fuera toda una, como si siguiera de largo!

-Mmh... – Tachikawa meditó la cuestión.- Entonces este!- y sacó uno en verde.

-SI ESE!- gritó Inoue, y corrieron a levantar a Sora, quien a duras penas (por los gritos de sus amigas) dormitaba sobre un sillón.- PRUÉBATELO PRUÉBATELO PRUÉBATELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron, asombrando a las vendedoras y a las personas que trataban de comprar algo.

-Pero no necesito un vestido...- murmuró.- Además, por hoy ya he comprado demasiado...

-Pero Sora! Solo hace cuatro horas que estamos comprando!- lloriqueó Mimí.

-Te va a quedar re lindo! Por favor, solo probátelo...- Takenouchi soltó un suspiro pero, como siempre, sucumbió a los ruegos de sus amigas y avanzó hacia el probador.

-Mmh... – murmuraron ambas, al verla salir. Sora rezaba por que no le den su aprobación, la verdad era que el vestido no le gustaba para nada, y tampoco creía necesitarlo.- Mmh...- continuaron- A ver Sora, da una vueltita- pidió Mimí. Suspirando, hizo lo que le pedían. Acto seguido ambas chicas se miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas. – Ya venimos!- gritaron, y se alejaron a todo correr.

Sora se recostó contra la pared del probador y acarició el vestido. No lo quería... pero que estaba haciendo? Que era eso de salir de compras con sus amigas? Si ya sabía como eran... y además no buscaba nada en especial... la verdad es que solo había estado pensando en pasar un buen rato... los últimos tiempos habían sido de lo peor, con todo el problema con Ken y Yamato, y encima había descuidado sus estudios... y en vez de ponerse a trabajar en diseños propios, estaba en un inmenso complejo departamental mirando diseños ajenos...

¿En que se había convertido su vida? En un desastre... y todo por culpa suya y nada más que suya, no había a quien culpar. Se había portado mal, habían jugado con sus sentimientos y había devuelto con la misma moneda en camino equivocado, para volver a recibir lo mismo... tenía miedo de que se convirtiera en una rueda sin principio ni final, seguir cometiendo los mismos errores, no aprender, volver a recibir lo mismo y seguir lastimando a personas a las cuales quería...

Pero no había que ser tan fatalista, a la larga todo pasaba por alguna razón, y las cosas siempre salían como tenían que salir...

-Este va a quedarte PRE-CIO-SOOO!- gritó Tachikawa. Sora solo pudo observar y preguntarse a cual del montón de vestidos se refería...

-Ese realza tus cabellos... – murmuró Miyako, arreglándole algunas arrugas.

-Pero Sora es muy pálida para un color tan clarito... – dijo la otra. El vestido en cuestión era de un color ocre, casi cremita muy muy clarito, por arriba de las rodillas y sujeto a sus hombros por dos finas tiras del mismo color. En la cintura tenía una delgada faja que caía en graciosas cintas. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, pero Sora tuvo que admitir que coincidía con su mejor amiga.

-Y este?- Miyako levantó un largo vestido negro de satén, sin espalda y con cuello.

-Eso no!- dijo Sora, de repente escandalizada de que la obligaran a ponerse eso. Ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas.

-Por que no, Sorita?- preguntó su mejor amiga.

-Es que... el satén, y... con ese cuello...! Este vestido está deformado, debería... – y arrancándoselo de las manos, lo apoyó sobre unos mullidos sillones- debería venir por acá... doblar acá... – lentamente comenzó a pasar su dedo por los lugares donde pensaba debería haber sido cortado ese vestido para que tuviera clase, elegancia – esto no debería estar... esto abulta las caderas en demasía... y por acá... – sus amigas la miraban absortas, lo cierto es que el vestido que estaba diseñando Sora en esos momentos para ellas se veía excelente. Sabían que tenía talento, pero no pensaron que fuera tanto, realmente... – Acá habría que cambiar la tela y ponerle un forro... tal vez algunos apliques en plateado... y... – Takenouchi levantó el vestido y lo observó detenidamente.- En resumidas cuentas, no sé quien hizo esto pero es un trabajo desastroso. No sé si vale la pena ni para reciclar la tela... – y lo dejó caer.

Sus amigas la observaron unos momentos más.

-_Clap... clap... clap..._- el sonido de palmas las hizo girar, extrañadas. Tras ellas había un hombre joven, tal vez entre los 30 y los 35 años, vestido con jeans ajustados y un saco gris. Tenía largos cabellos rubios y profundos ojos verdes, y a pesar del bache de edad que los separaba, los ojos de Miyako ya se veían soñadores. – Magnífico... magnífico... – al abrir la boca y comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, los soñadores ojos de su amiga cambiaron por una triste mirada de decepción. – Tengo que admitir que tiene talento, Señorita...?

-Sora. Takenouchi Sora.- se apresuró a decir Mimí, al ver que su amiga no parecía reaccionar y se encontraba mirando fijamente a ese hombre, con una expresión un poco diferente a la de Inoue pero que sin embargo no se apartaba demasiado.

-Señorita Takenouchi- se corrigió.

-Disculpe, es Usted ...?- pero antes de que la pelirroja terminara su pregunta, él había sacado una tarjeta del bolsillo de su saco.

-Mi compañía siempre está dispuesta a recibir nuevas ideas, mi querida Sora... piénsalo.- Dicho esto le entregó la tarjeta. Sora lo observó hasta que se perdió en una de las puertas del personal, y luego bajó la vista. Sus amigas ya conversaban sobre lo apuesto que era, y cosas por el estilo.

-¡¿DOMINIC HANAGAWA!- gritó Sora, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, quienes la miraron sin comprender. - ¡Dominic Hanagawa!- repitió. - ¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo! ¡DOMINIC HANAGAWA! – repitió. Ambas chicas la miraban extrañadas, y su extrañeza fue aún mayor cuando comenzó a abanicarse.- Tengo que tomar algo YA, por favor! – y se alejó de la tienda.

-Sora!- la llamó Yolei, pero su amiga no contestó. Y se alejó con el vestido color crema puesto, dejando olvidadas sus pertenencias. Hizo una seña con la cabeza a la castaña y se apresuraron a pagarlo, para luego recoger sus cosas y salir tras ella.

-¡Dominic Hanagawa!- seguía repitiendo Sora sin cesar, y sin prestar atención a sus amigas, que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba y temían interrumpir, así que se largaban miradas inquisitorias sin que ella lo notara.- Dominic Hanagawa!

-Disculpa Sora, pero quien es Dominic Hanagawa?- preguntó rápidamente Mimí, temiendo acobardarse a mitad de la pregunta. Al parecer, al escuchar ese nombre de otra boca fue recién cuando Sora pudo reaccionar y prestar atención a las chicas.

-Dominic Hangaawa!- volvió a decir.- ¿Es que no saben quien es? Es... Dominic Hanagawa!

Ambas chicas la observaron detenidamente, una gota cayendo de sus cabezas. Tal vez la fatiga le había afectado el cerebro...

-Creo que eso ya nos había quedado claro... – susurró Miyako.

-Si si, pero es que... como no saben quien es Dominc Hanagawa? Él es... todo!

Lo que en un principio eran miradas de duda, ahora se convirtieron en serias miradas de terror. Al parecer, tantas horas de compras habían afectado a su amiga...

-Sora... podrías explicarte mejor?- preguntó Miyako, seriamente.

-Si si, enseguida... un licuado de coco con leche por favor... – pidió haciendo una seña a la moza que se acercaba. Recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en un café, y se apresuraron a hacer sus pedidos, esperando con ansias la explicación de su amiga. – Pues verán- comenzó, luego de haber dado un largo sorbo a su licuado- Dominic Hanagawa es un reconocido estilista, decorador y, lo que nos importa, diseñador.

Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas. Esa era toda la historia?

-Creo que no me explico- agregó, ante las miradas cuestionantes de ellas. Ambas asintieron. – Bien, Dominic Hanagawa no es un diseñador cualquiera. Es el mejor.- Las miradas de sus amigas no cambiaron en lo más mínimo. - ¿Es que no lo entienden?- preguntó, extrañada.

-Mira Sora, lo siento mucho y sé que vos sos la que está estudiando diseño y todo eso, pero- dijo Mimí, sacándole los anteojos a Miyako y adoptando una apariencia intelectual- lamento mucho decirte que en todos estos años de compras, creo que en eso te supero, - aclaró- nunca oí hablar de este... Dominic Hanagawa... – imposible para ella ahora olvidar su nombre... la respuesta de Sora comenzó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Esa cartera que llevas puesta- dijo, señalándola- es obra de Dominic Hanagawa.

-No no no Sora- se apresuró a agregar, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Esta cartera es obra de Calvin Klein. De ninguna manera puede ser de nuestro querido... Dominic Hanagawa...

-Dominic Hanagawa es el director de ventas de Calvin Klein.- Tachikawa dejó asomar una mirada de asombro antes de proseguir.

-De todas formas, eso no dice que sea él quien la diseñó...

-Dominic Hanagawa está en todos lados- dijo, aún sonriendo-. Todas las marcas famosas que conoces consultan con él, todos los artistas, las cadenas de tiendas... todo lo maneja Dominic Hanagawa, de cierto forma, él es quien maneja la moda!- sus amigas pudieron apreciar como los ojos de Sora brillaban mientras decía todo esto, parecía estar realmente emocionada. Y era lindo verla así, después de todo lo que había sufrido...

-O sea Sora, -le quitó sus anteojos a Tachikawa- suponiendo que este Dominic Hanagawa sea quien tu dices, eso quiere decir que... –dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Si!- casi gritó Sora, emocionada-. Si cuando termino mis estudios me acepta, entonces...

-Tenes el futuro asegurado!- gritaron ambas, tan emocionadas como Takenouchi, y contentas comenzaron a brindar y a gritar.

-Un momento!- gritó de repente Mimí, sorprendiendo a ambas y parando la alegría.- ¿cómo es posible que nunca haya escuchado hablar de tu tan famoso Dominic Hanagawa?- preguntó, adquiriendo una mirada inquisitoria, que se apresuró a imitar Inoue. Esta vez fue Sora quien adoptó la sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-La fama de Dominic Hanagawa reside en eso: poca gente sabe de su existencia, solo gente del medio, gente que está en el tema... ellos sí que saben quien es y están al tanto de todo lo que diga o piense... y a su manera, influye en todos nosotros. No estarías usando ahora ese jean de tiro bajo ni ese buzo chocolate y celeste si Dominic Hanagawa no hubiera pensado alguna vez que era lo que estaba a la moda...

-Mmh... – dijo, pensativa. Pero no agregó nada más, y pudieron continuar con su aperitivo por varios minutos más en silencio.

-PERO ES GAY!- gritó de repente Miyako, sorprendiendo no solo a sus amigas sino también a gente de las mesas circundantes, que giraron a verla asombrados. Pasados los primeros momentos de confusión, las tres comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, y al fin se relajaron.

-Si, es cierto- admitió Sora.- Es lo que se dice, al menos.

-Pero bueno, últimamente quien no es gay?- agregó Mimí, tratando de conforta a su amiga. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Tragando saliva, ambas chicas giraron a mirar a Sora, quien solo sonreía débilmente y miraba al piso. Levantó la vista y dirigió su débil sonrisa a ellas, pero enseguida volvió a bajarla. – Lo siento Sora, yo... – comenzó Mimí, pero por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras.

-Esta bien, de todas formas... – pero la voz se le cortó y no pudo continuar. Agachó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con los brazos.

-Por favor, no te hagas esto... – murmuró Mimí, y agarró una de las manos de su mejor amiga, obligándola a que levantara la vista y las mirara. Y así lo hizo, pero luego la dirigió a su cartera y, soltando su mano, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.

-SORA!- gritó Miyako, y se los arrebató. Nuevamente eran centro de todas las miradas. – Pensé que lo habías dejado!- dijo, bajando la voz pero aún enojada.

-Y lo había hecho... – susurró débilmente.

-Quién es? Ken o Matt?- preguntó Mimí, observando el casi vacío paquete. – Tomen- dijo, entregándoselo a dos adolescentes que pasaban por ahí.

-No fumamos... gracias- dijeron, y arrojaron el paquete a la basura. Mimí y Miyako, con su mirada, lograron que Sora volviera a bajar la cara, esta vez avergonzada.

-Y bien?- sonaba enojada, y al cruzar ojos con Sora, esta pudo notarlo por sí sola. – Ken o Yamato?

Y Sora contó todo. Todo lo que había sucedido desde el día en que habló con Yamato, lo que pasó ese día que salieron, en su departamento... y luego, cuando volvieron y encontraron a Ken... y lo que se habían dicho, lo que habían sentido, como habían reaccionado, las sorpresas que les tenía preparado el destino... y esa última imagen de él yéndose, enojado, molesto, cansado, arrepentido... aún no podía deducirlo... las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y sus amigas se apresuraron a limpiárselas, a sentarse junto a ella, a abrazarla y reconfortarla... pero en realidad, que podía decirse en una situación así?... Sora tenía el corazón destrozado, y con razón, sería muy difícil curarla... y para colmo, siendo como era ella, no hacía más que echarse la culpa, y eso no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo... y no era su culpa, como le aclaró Mimí, esas cosas pasaban... el amor tenía una extraña manera de jugar con las personas, y tendría que sufrir antes de conseguir el verdadero Amor... sonaba extraño explicárselo a la portadora de esa cresta, no?...

-Pero Sora... lo más importante es que no te dejes caer por esto... sos una chica hermosa, con mucho potencial para el mundo... no dejes que los hombres te pierdan... – dijo Miyako, abrazándola- no dejes que Ken te pierda... – agregó, mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole.

-O sea... no dejes que Matt te pierda, habrás querido decir- dijo rápidamente Mimí, asesinando a Inoue con la mirada.

-Creo haber dicho Ken... y a eso me refería... – devolviéndole la mirada. Estaban matándose mutuamente, y Sora tuvo que interceder antes de que pasaran a mayores.

-Chicas, yo...

-No Sora, Yolei tiene razón- dijo Mimí, sin apartar la mirada de la ya nombrada-. No puedes dejar que los hombres pierdan a una joya como vos... me inclinaría a decir que no debes dejar que Yamato 'Matt' Ishida te pierda, pero por lo visto nuestra querida amiga acá presente es de otra opinión...

-Yo opino- se apresuró a decir Miyako- que tenés que volver con Ken... por que aunque él haya sido un cobarde y te haya mentido, todo esto empezó con él, no te hubieras metido con Yamato si Ken no hubiera inventado eso... y su historia nunca habría existido, y aún estarías con Ken...

-Mi querida amiga dio en la tecla.- La interrumpió Mimí, apenas tuvo la oportunidad.- Tu novio te MINTIÓ. Traicionó tu confianza, no fue lo suficientemente... HOMBRE... por no ofenderlo- agregó en voz baja- como para ir de frente y... pedirte un tiempo o lo que haya querido...

-Ya conocemos a Ken... – esta vez fue Inoue quien interrumpió- es... bueno, después de todo su tema como Digimon Kaizer- bajó la voz, y las tres se juntaron más, aunque aún no rompía la mirada con Tachikawa- quedó... inseguro... dolido, con sus traumas... creo que eso Sora lo sabe mejor que nadie- asintió, aunque sin sentido por que ninguna estaba mirándola. – Y no debe querer seguir lastimando a las personas que quiere...

-Y por eso volvemos a Yamato... él nunca te mentiría Sora... afrontaría las cosas... y aunque Ken haya querido hacerlo por tu bien, al final te lastimó más. O me equivoco?- tuvo que asentir, aún contra su voluntad-. Y Matt, nunca haría algo así... iría de frente, y trataría de no lastimarte... no olvidemos que su cresta es la de amistad...

-Y Ken tiene la cresta de la bondad, a que va eso?... Sora, Ken te necesita... es inseguro y está mal, necesita de alguien como vos, alguien que pueda cuidarlo, apoyarlo, ayudarlo...

-Sora, no tenés que ser niñera de nadie... es mejor alguien como Matt, que no necesita que lo cuiden, pero es un lobo solitario y necesita Amor... un Amor que solo vos podes darle...

-Ken también necesita de tu Amor... de alguien que pueda ayudarlo a salir de su caparazón, para que olvide su pasado y se de cuenta de que no fue culpa suya, que estaba siendo manipulado por fuerzas mayores, que no le echamos la culpa y lo perdonamos...

-¡Y POR QUE NO LO HACES VOS!- gritó Mimí. Con esto la guerra de miradas que habían mantenido se cortó, Miyako se resbaló de la silla y Sora levantó la vista, pensando que su amiga se había vuelto loca.- Bien te gustaría, cierto?- dijo, enojada, MUY enojada.

-Eh... de que hablas?- preguntó, ubicándose nuevamente en su lugar. Estaba nerviosa.

-Todos sabemos que te gusta Ken. Siempre lo hemos sabido.- La maldad y el reproche que reflejaban los ojos de Tachikawa eran impresionantes. Yolei estaba más que nerviosa, y Sora parecía no entender del todo la situación. – Nunca lo olvidaste, ese amor de adolescencia que tuvieron... y ahora, sabes que la mejor manera de recuperarlo, es logrando que se olvide para siempre de Sora... y que mejor manera de lograrlo que haciendo que vuelvan y luego se den cuenta que no son el uno para el otro...

-Mimí, creo que... – trató de interrumpir Sora, pero la mecha ya estaba prendida.

-Siento mucho bajarte de tus... delirios cósmicos, mi querida Mimí... pero todo eso que estás diciendo no tiene nada de sentido. – Estaba seria, y mantenía la mirada sin titubear. Lo anterior, ahora no parecía más que un juego entre amigas.- Es cierto que una vez quise mucho a Ken, y tuvimos una relación, y fuimos felices... pero lo nuestro no pudo ser y lo terminamos por las buenas, seguimos siendo amigos y felices. Cuando él empezó a sentir cosas por Sora fui la primera en enterarse y la primera en ayudarlo a declararse. Yo hice de espía con Sora – la nombrada levantó una ceja asombrada- para ver si ella sentía algo, yo estuve cada vez que tuvieron problemas para darle un hombro, YO. Por que soy su AMIGA, y es cierto que lo quiero, y capaz nunca lo olvide, pero es por que fue mi primer AMOR, y dicen que nunca se olvida... – hizo una pausa unos segundos, al parecer recordando esas épocas-. Pero exactamente por eso y por mucho más, me parece una tontería lo que dices. Yo querer volver con Ken? Prefiero tenerlo como mi amor platónico, a volver con él... no tenemos futuro, en cambio creo que Sora... podría ser lo que necesita...

-Lo siento, Yolei... – dijo Mimí, arrepentida.- No quería lastimarte, en serio... me fui de boca, es que... lo siento!- gritó. Miyako sonrió, y luego de unos segundos la abrazó.

-Esta bien... estás perdonada... aunque en parte... creo que algo de razón tenías... – suspiró-. Quiero a Ken... y muchas veces soñé con una reconciliación... pero... – tomó aire, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. – No es nuestro destino... yo no puedo cuidar de él como Sora puede hacerlo... es lo mejor para él... – unas solitarias lágrimas, que se apresuró a limpiar, cayeron por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El silencio se hizo presente, y por unos momentos, Mimí y Sora observaron con pena a Miyako, que luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Yo... no lo sabía- habló por fin Sora.- No tenía idea de que aún sintieras eso por Ken... si lo hubiera sabido, yo...

-No Sora- la paró Inoue.- A mi no me molesta... creo que es lo mejor para él... y sé que lo queres, y el te quiere... para mí, es solo el recuerdo de mi primer amor... – esta vez fueron ellas quienes se abrazaron.

-Ey, no me dejen afuera!- gritó Mimí, celosa, y se coló al abrazo. Pero lo hizo con tal brusquedad, que las tres terminaron en el piso, y por cuarta o quinta vez en la tarde, fueron el centro de atención. Y riendo, volvieron a abrazarse.

Sora creía que, después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea lo de acudir al centro comercial con ellas... o sí?

Continuará...

**Notas:** la verdad, no tenía pensando terminar ahí este capítulo... pero son casi las cuatro de la mañana y debería ir para mi camita... y como estoy cansada de hacerlos esperar, decidí cortarla así... no está tan mal no?... no prometo nada, pero como esto iba a ser todo un capítulo, estoy inspirada y tal vez mañana comience el otro cap... que no sé cuando subiré, claro... pero bueno, Uds. me entienden no?

Muchas gracias a **Angel Nemesis, Chikage-SP **(que es eso de que no quiero tus reviews? Siempre es un honor recibir reviews de cualquiera! Sobre todo de mis compatriotas... Por favor no dejes de hacerlo!), **Atori-chan, Alexeigirl, AngelDarkLadyHana** (alias Sara, jaja), **Lizirien... **y espero no olvidarme de nadie.

Ya saben que sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos y son lo que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, mejorando y sacando rápido el próximo capítulo... así que, los espero!

Un adelanto del próximo capítulo... las chicas aún no se van del centro comercial, tienen charla para rato... y alguien más aparecerá para tener una charla con Sora... Yamato o Ken?... adivinen... (un caramelo a las que adivinen! Jajajaja)

Y gracias por leer!

SkuAg

03/02/06 (se me van las vacaciones! Mi último año de escuela ya comienza! NO!)


	9. Capitulo 9

**Apresurarse**

**-**Bueno, entonces Sora... Ken o Yamato?- preguntó Mimí, revolviendo el café que acababan de pedir a la mesera.

Sora suspiró. Le parecía que en la última hora había escuchado esa pregunta unas 200 veces. Sus amigas la miraban expectantes. No podía evadirlas...

-Bien... déjenme analizar la situación... – pidió.- Digamos que... todo fue así. El problema empezó por que Ken no supo explicarme por que quería cortar, y me dejó con una estúpida razón- con una mano paró a Mimí, que ya estaba dispuesta a dar su punto de vista. – Pero no hay que echarle toda la culpa- Miyako asintió.- Si quiso dejarme fue por culpa mía, yo actué mal, Mimí- recalcó, ya que su amiga estaba dispuesta a hablar nuevamente. – Eso no quita que me haya dicho que era gay, lo que afortunadamente es mentira. Le faltó valor, no afrontó las cosas y me falló. No sé si me conviene alguien así.- Tachikawa sonreía satisfecha- Estoy segura que eso puede hablarse y solucionarse, ahora que ya pasamos por esto – esta vez era Inoue la que sonreía satisfecha.- Las cosas serían tan fáciles si todo terminara ahí... – suspiró. – Pero ya sabemos que no es así.- Ambas la miraron con pena.- Por que está Yamato- ahora, las facciones de Miyako no mostraban amor, justamente, ante el nuevo nombre-. Si ahora vuelvo con Ken, suponiendo que él quiera hacerlo, pasaría como que lo usé. Y yo quiero mucho a Matt, es casi mi mejor amigo y... digamos que lo nuestro no fueron solo un par de besos- se sonrojó al recordar, y Mimí sonrió. Miyako la fulminó con la mirada. – Así que en eso estamos. Quiero mucho a Ken, se podría decir que lo amo... pero lo que siento en estos momentos por Matt va más allá de la amistad... así que no sé que hacer... no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos, y por supuesto tampoco quiero lastimarme yo... sin sonar egoísta. Creo que lo arruiné todo... – ahogó las lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa, para tranquilizar a sus amigas.- No sé que hacer... – nuevamente agachó la cabeza entre los brazos y la apoyó sobre la mesa.

El silencio se hizo presente entre las tres amigas, algo totalmente increíble pensando que estaban, no solo Miyako, sino también Mimí presentes. Las chicas habían crecido. Por un lado, aún eran esas tres pre-adolescentes de 12, 13 y 14 años que un día fueron a la torre de Tokio a pasear... pero por otro lado, ya tenían 16, 17 y 18 años, el tiempo y las situaciones que habían vivido en esa época tan conflictiva, la adolescencia media, habían ayudado a que abrieran sus mentes y comenzaran a pensar de otra manera y en otras cosas. Ya no todo era un juego de niñas, no todo remitía a salir de compras, hablar del chico que les gustaba y del nuevo proyecto en la escuela o la próxima fiesta. Había cartas más importantes en juego, y en una sociedad tan cerrada como Japón, esa era una época más que suficiente para comenzar a madurar. Las tres ya habían ingresado a secundaria alta, Sora ya había pasado a la universidad, y aunque quisieran seguir retrasando el momento, ya era tiempo de pensar en independizarse y comenzar a abastecerse por si mismas, dejar de depender de sus familias, del seno materno, pensar en tener un trabajo propio y en la posibilidad de, en un par de años, formar una familia.

Por eso y por muchas otras razones, como el gran cariño que le tenían a Sora, su amiga desde hacía años, ambas entendían que su problema no era solo un problema de amores pasajeros, que se solucionara o no, todo seguiría igual, y después de un tiempo de tristeza, Sora podría volver a su vida anterior con todo el problema olvidado. Se estaba enfrentando a lo que tantos temían y deseaban nunca les sucediese: el temor de estar entre tu primer amor, tu novio de secundaria, y la persona a la que amabas en el momento, con la que habías pensado unir tu vida. Y si a eso se le unía que ambos eran amigos tuyos, y amigos entre ellos también, el tema era todavía menos sencillo. Y para terminar, con la personalidad de Sora, fuerte pero sensible y comprensiva, que tendía a echarse la culpa hasta de las cosas más impensables con tal de no tener que echársela a algún otro, el tema era más que demasiado preocupante.

Por estos motivos ambas estaban en silencio, ya sin ánimo de volver a la discusión que habían tenido momentos antes, pero tampoco queriendo dejar a Sora con toda la carga y sin una mano que la ayudara a salir de ese problema.

-Sora... – al final, fue Mimí la que habló. Tal vez lo sintió como su deber, siendo mayor que Miyako y, además, la mejor amiga de Sora. Aparte de haber sido ella quien hizo que Yamato y Sora volvieran a estar juntos... – la verdad es que no sé que decirte- dijo, sorprendiendo a Miyako y a Sora, quien levantó la vista asombrada. – Es más, no sé por que estoy hablando. Tal vez tuve que haber permanecido en silencio, por que como dicen, 'mejor en silencio que hablando'... no, no era así... 'mejor solo que mal acompañado'... no no! Eso tampoco... este... 'una imagen vale más que mil palabras'. No. Eh... Oh my God… 'el silencio vale más que...' ufa... bueno, Sora, ya sabes a que me refiero!- ambas la miraban sorprendidas, sin saber muy bien que decir ni a que se refería su amiga. Luego de un incómodo silencio, Sora comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, quienes sin embargo sonrieron al saber que al menos le habían levantado el ánimo.

-Lo siento Mimí, es que- dijo Sora, entre risas- fue muy cómico, deberías haberte visto!- continuó riendo, contagiando a sus amigas, y al final las tres reían y brindaban con las tazas de café, olvidando por un momento el problema que las tenía allí.

Derivaron la charla hacia situaciones incómodas y embarazosas que habían vivido, o que habían presenciado, logrando así que las risas y la alegría volvieran a ellas por unos momentos. Era una fachada, lo sabían, pero que mas podrían hacer? Estaban bien así, y por el momento no hacia mal aparentar... había sido un día estresante para todas, se merecían un descanso o al menos la oportunidad de respirar tranquilas. Si de todas maneras, Sora estaba allí y no iba a escapárseles.

-Y la primera vez que Ken fue a casa- dijo la pelirroja entre carcajadas- estaba tan nervioso que olvidó que mi madre hacia Ikebana y apareció con un ramo de flores, y encima dijo que era de la mejor floristería de la ciudad! – las tres prorrumpieron en carcajadas, que poco a poco fueron quedando en nada, y terminaron observando a su alrededor y terminando sus bebidas.

-Matt se llevaba muy bien con tu madre, no Sora?- preguntó Mimi, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Miyako ya había parado la oreja, dispuesta a luchar por su candidato.

-Si, la verdad es que si... mama solía invitarlo a comer... al principio le molestaba que no fuera del todo japonés, pero termino aceptándolo cuando vio como me quería...

-Pero tu padre no lo aceptó del todo, no es así?- preguntó Miyako, mirando de reojo a Tachikawa.

-Mmh... en realidad no fue tan asi... – suspiró. – Papa creía que había mejores opciones para mi, nada mas... pero se llevaban bien, en cierta forma se había resignado...

Mimi lanzó una mirada asesina a Miyako, y anotó un punto a su favor.

-Sin embargo, a Ken lo aceptó enseguida- añadió, y Miyako sonrió.

-Y tu madre?

-Si, también... les molesto un poco que fuera menor que yo, pero cuando vieron lo bueno que era, y lo dulce, enseguida les cayó bien... aparte de ser un súper dotado – sonrió. Pero ya no era la sonrisa triste de antes, era una nueva sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de vida, esa que las personas ponen cuando están recordando cosas que le son gratas. – Además, sabían ya un poco por todo lo del Digimon Kaiser, y pensaban que el chico necesitaba ayuda para superar sus traumas... y tal vez yo era la persona indicada para hacerlo...

-Y con los padres de Ken, Sora? Como te llevabas?- preguntó Mimi, borrando instantáneamente la sonrisa de satisfacción de cara de Inoue.

-Ahh... – la sonrisa pasó a una mas amarga – digamos que... soy demasiado mayor para él...

-Pero con los padres de Matt te llevabas de maravilla, no es cierto?- arremetió Mimi, antes de que Yolei pudiera opinar.

-Si!- sonrió Sora- Natsuko me quiere un montón por que Tk le había hablado maravillas de mi, y Hiroaki creía que yo podría cambiar un poco a su hijo para bien... pero adonde quieren llegar con tantas preguntas?- añadió, lanzando una mirada sospechosa a sus amigas.

Antes de contestar, ambas se miraron y asintieron.

-Sorita... – comenzó Mimi, con su mas dulce tono. Las tres prorrumpieron en carcajadas, y enseguida volvieron a quedar en silencio y a lanzarse miradas por arriba de la mesa. – Con mi querida amiga Yolei, nos preguntábamos si... claro, solo si vos queres, no vamos a obligarte pero – la mirada de Sora le indicó que fuera al grano – bueno, queríamos ofrecerte nuestra ayuda para... darte los puntos buenos y malos de cada uno de los chicos...

Ambas le lanzaban miradas suplicantes, y Sora tuvo que suspirar y resignarse.

-Adelante- susurró, temiendo arrepentirse en un futuro muy cercano...

-Bueno, YO OPINO –enfatizó Mimi, antes de que Yolei pudiera siquiera planear sus argumentos – que tenes que volver con Matt.

-Yo digo que con Ken!- saltó Miyako. Sora sonrió ante lo evidente y permitió que sus amigas continuaran.

-Yo creo que tenes que volver con Matt por que, siguiendo el razonamiento de la Señora Ichijouji, sos tres años mayor que Ken. Ya sabemos que en el amor no influye la edad – agregó antes de que lo hiciera Miyako- pero... tiendo a creer que eso se cumple cuando es al revés, o sea, cuando el mayor es el hombre. Por que la mujer madura antes y... no quiero decir que nuestro amigo Ken sea un inmaduro –nuevamente, se antepuso a los pensamientos de Inoue -, pero... sus ultimas acciones han demostrado que, tal vez, no esta... capacitado, digamos, para ser el compañero perfecto de Sora... – hizo silencio, claramente dándole espacio a Miyako para que refutara sus opiniones.

-En mi forma de ver, es cierto que la diferencia de edades en estos casos puede ser crucial... pero admitamos que la vida no se ha portado demasiado bien con Ken... tuvo una infancia traumática a la sombra de un hermano súper dotado, quien encima murió... y pudo por fin conseguir la atención de sus padres que tanto quería y necesitaba, cuando tenia la semilla de la oscuridad instalada, o sea cuando no era él realmente... no es necesario entrar en detalles sobre cuanto lastimo a digimons y humanos mientras la tenia... ni tampoco el hecho de que, aunque estaba siendo controlado por fuerzas mayores, aun sigue culpándose... pero tampoco voy a escribir su biografía... simplemente, digamos que Ken tuvo razones suficientes para ser ahora mas maduro que chicos de su edad, como por ejemplo Tk, y Davis POR SUPUESTO...

-Eso no explica su reacción- se apresuro a interrumpir Mimí, apenas se le dio la oportunidad.

-Mimí- trató de hablar Sora, pero Miyako le indico con una mano que mantuviera silencio.

-Sora ya nos ha explicado que todo fue muy de repente, que nunca lo habían hablado y, siendo Ken virgen y sabiendo que Sora tiene un poco mas de... experiencia – la nombrada se sonrojó ante el comentario y evitó mirar a sus amigas – es natural que se retraiga así... sabiendo además que Ken de por si es bastante tímido, hasta conmigo que soy su mejor amiga y nunca lo juzgué...

Hicieron silencio unos momentos mientras pensaban en lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero de todas formas... Sora, tenes que admitir que Yamato es mas para vos... por que, bueno... el amor y la amistad... además, Yamato es un chico bastante cerrado, frío, y necesita alguien como vos, alguien que se cuide por si sola y que a la vez pueda mantener un ojo sobre él... la sonrisa de Yamato solo se ilumina así cuando esta con vos, o con Tk...

-Ken necesita a alguien comprensiva, tierna, dulce, que pueda ayudarlo a entender que no todo fue culpa suya, que nosotros lo apreciamos y aceptamos tal cual es... alguien paciente, sobre todo...

-Ken lo que necesita es alguien que le enseñe a divertirse, que lo saque a la fuerza de donde esta, pero que a la vez tenga cosas en común con el, y si, que sea comprensiva... – hizo silencio -. Creo que vos, Miyako, sos la persona indicada para el...

-Mimí por favor!- salto Sora, antes de que eso volviera a convertirse en una hecatombe.

-Lo siento Sora, pero es lo que pienso! Creo que Yolei sacaría a Ken de su hueco mucho mas rápido que vos...! Por que, serás muy tierna, comprensiva, paciente y todo, pero conociéndote, vas a dejar que el chico salga cuando quiera...! y no es así, a veces hay que darles un pequeño empujoncito... y lamento decirte que no te veo capaz de hacerlo...

-Ahí esta el problema, Mimí! No podemos andar por la vida cambiando a la gente a nuestro gusto! Hay que dejarlos ser, aceptarlos tal cual son... y yo no puedo hacerlo... si estuviera con Ken, lo forzaría para que cambiara... y capaz lo lograría, es mas, capaz hasta me lo agradeciera y fuéramos felices el resto de nuestras vidas... pero que gracia tiene, si al final lo único que hice fue transformarlo en algo que para mi esta bien? – Miyako suspiro. Sus ojos se veían rojos, por la fuerza que hacia para no lagrimear- Sora es la persona indicada para Ken. Si cambia, va a ser por que el decidió hacerlo, y tiene a su lado a alguien dispuesto y con las facultades para ayudarle...

-Mmh... capaz tenes algo de razón... – murmuró Mimí después de una pausa, sorprendiendo enormemente a sus amigas, ya que en general lucharía hasta que ellas, cansadas, aceptaran hasta lo mas absurdo que pudiera ocurrírsele. Si, las niñas maduraban... – pero es que, Matt... es tan lindo...! – una gota asomó en las cabezas de ambas – y... hacen tan linda pareja...! Además, Sora, no nos olvidemos de Tobira... ese tema tan hermoso que te dedicó cuando tuviste tu operación... Matt no es el mismo desde ese tiempo que pasaron juntos... y es tan lindo volver con tu ex... digo, con tu primer amor... – una sombra cruzó por su hermoso rostro, pero enseguida se repuso – y, no se... Matt te necesita, Sora...

-Pero... – el tono preocupado de Miyako hizo que ambas le prestaran toda su atención – Ken también es muyyyyy lindo – terminó, como si acabara de explicarles el sentido de la vida. Luego de observarla con los ojos como platos, Sora comenzó a reír, siendo imitada por Mimí enseguida. Luego de unos segundos, Miyako se unió al dúo. - Pero tengo razón! – siguió entre risas.

-La verdad, Sora... no me voy a cansar nunca de decírtelo: te envidio. Tenes a los dos elegidos mas lindos luchando por tu amor... aunque mi Koushi no se queda atrás, claro esta – agregó feliz y sonrojada.

-Tk tampoco! – gritó Miyako. – Y Taichi... no nos olvidemos de Jyou... y... – pero se interrumpió al ver que sus amigas estaban al borde de la risa – que?

Nuevamente estallaron en risas.

-Resumámoslo: tenemos 8 amigos muy muy lindos...

-Los dos mas lindos enamorados de vos!

-Daisuke no me parece lindo! – sus gritos se interpusieron y nuevamente hubo risas. Otra vez eran el centro de atención... podría decirse que lo disfrutaban.

Inesperadamente, Mimí interrumpió su risa y se paró. Al notar que era observada por ambas, comenzó a abanicarse.

-Hace calor, no?- continuó abanicándose ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigas. – Eh... Yolei... vamos al baño... – agarró una bolsa que había bajo la mesa y se la extendió a Sora. – Esto es tuyo... ya volvemos... mira allá! – apenas dijo esto, indico un punto mas atrás y arrastro a Miyako del brazo, tapándole la boca.

Sora no lograba entender que estaba pasando y tampoco sabia que había en la bolsa, pero al desaparecer ambas entre la multitud, giro su cabeza en la dirección que Tachikawa había indicado... y una parte de su mente deseó no haberlo hecho, pero la otro le indicó que era lo correcto...

Al chocar su vista con esos ojos color zafiro, tan increíblemente profundos pero a la vez tan dispuestos a dejarla sumergirse en ellos, sintió que sus piernas no la aguantarían... pero al mismo tiempo, como un resorte, salió despedida de la mesa, y antes de notarlo ya estaba junto a ellos.

-Hola Matt- murmuró, temiendo atragantarse con sus palabras.

-Hola, Sora – Yamato parecía mucho mas calmado, y a diferencia de ella que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, se veía tranquilo y hasta relajado. – Que... linda que estas – mientras decía esto, extendió su mano hasta el flequillo de ella y lo depositó detrás de su oreja.

Recién en esos momentos, Sora se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el vestido de la tienda. Tan emocionada como estaba por lo de Dominic Hanagawa, había olvidado quitárselo...! En la bolsa estaba su ropa, y encima de todo lo factura.

-Voy a tener que pagárselos...!- susurró, pero el experto oído de Yamato la escucho.

-Que pasó?- rápidamente le contó lo sucedido, y al final Yamato tenia una extraña mirada.

-Que?- preguntó, intimidada por su mirada.

-Nada... que yo pago el vestido, con tal de vértelo de nuevo... – tenia una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, y Sora enseguida se tapo el escote, logrando que Ishida riera ante el gesto. Sora lo golpeo levemente en el brazo, aun sonrojada. –Siempre igual... y las chicas?- trató de ver por encima del hombro de Sora, pero la mesa permanecía vacía.

-Fueron al baño... –susurró.

-Dudo que vuelvan. Mimí me vio venir – dijo con un levantamiento de hombros.

-Ah... eso... creo que tenemos que hablar... – lentamente dejaba atrás la inseguridad y comenzaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenia que meterse en la cabeza que era solo Yamato, su AMIGO Yamato.

-No- su respuesta fue firme, y sorprendió sobremanera a Sora.

-Eh? – su nerviosismo había aumentado en un 160.

-Eso... no es necesario, si no queres... digo... – se le interrumpió la voz, y Sora lo miró asombrada. Después de todo, el también estaba nervioso... era una tonta, era solo su amigo de siempre... nunca habían tenido razones para ponerse nerviosos, y no tenían porque hacerlo ahora...

-Es que... si, quiero que hablemos... necesitamos hablar...

-Sora... no necesito explicaciones, en serio – le dirigió una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de cualquier jovencita. Pero como siempre, ella era la excepción.

-Yo quiero dártelas, Matt... por favor... – su tono suplicante termino por convencer a Ishida, quien le indico un banco junto a una fuente donde se sentaron. – Bueno... por donde empiezo...

-No voy a hacerte preguntas, si es lo que tenias en mente – Sora asintió pero siguió en silencio, observando como el agua caía desde el jarro de una mujer desnuda, unida en un abrazo a un joven menor que ella, hasta la fuente, uniéndose a cientos de pequeños saltos que salpicaban a quienes se acercaban demasiado, como ellos.

-El otro día, cuando llegamos y estaba Ken... no volví con Ken- aclaró, y él la observó asombrado.

-Bueno... eso si es una sorpresa... pensé que, ese día... – la voz se le cortó y su mirada se dirigió al cuerpo de la estatua.

-No... hablamos, pero... no...

-Pensé que su intención era pedirte que volvieran...

-Era su intención – Yamato giró asombrado – pero... – nuevamente quedó en silencio, con su mirada recorriendo hasta los mas lejanos recovecos del joven de piedra...

Entonces... Sora... – lentamente, agarró su mano y logró que ella lo mirara. – Eso... podría significar que no volviste por... mi? – la esperanza que había en su voz lastimó a la joven, quien sintió que sus grandes ojos rojos se humedecían. Pero no podía mentirle...

-En realidad... a ultimo momento... el se arrepintió... – sintió como miles de cuchillos se clavaban en su delicada piel... pero sin duda el golpe había sido mayor para Yamato... como un baldazo de agua congelada en medio del invierno...

-Ya veo... – suspiró-. Entonces, Sora... creo que no hay nada que hablar... – se parV y sostuvo sus dos manos. – A no ser que necesites ayuda, o algo...

-Yamato yo...! – pero él la cayó con un suave beso en sus labios.

-Lo siento, Sora... tómalo como una despedida... sabes?... esta fuente... me recuerda extrañamente a vos y a Ken... – soltó sus manos y concentró su mirada en el objeto, al igual que Takenouchi.

-Pero, Ma- su voz se cayó, al descubrir que él ya no estaba con ella. Volvió su vista a la fuente, y la observó por largo rato.

La joven mayor se aferraba desesperada al menor, y lo rociaba con una pantalla de agua, como si estuviera tratando de protegerlo... y cada persona que se acercaba lo suficiente a ellos, terminaba mojada... lastimada... incapaz de separarlos...

Seria eso lo que tendría en mente Yamato?... debería preguntárselo en otra ocasión...

Continuara...

**Notas: **Guau, no puedo creer que al fin lo termine... la verdad es que ya creía que iba a dejarlo estancado e irme a otra cosa... pero bueno, siempre puedo sorprenderme a mi misma :P...

Espero que les haya gustado, me quedó un poco raro pero... no se... disculpen si faltan acentos, es q antes no escribía en esta pc y esta no dispone de ellos... bueno, voy a tratar de arreglarlo igual...

Gracias de todo corazón a **Angel Nemesis, Atori-Chan, Chikage-SP, Sora Takenouchi Ishida y Alexeigirl**... quien se ha ganado UN CARAMELO!... x adivinar con quien iba a encontrarse Sora en este capitulo...

... que?... no me miren así!... ok ok, soy una amarreta... mmh, bueno amiga, te dedico este capitulo! Por que tus reviews siempre me dan ánimos para seguir...!

Y eso es todo... no prometo una actualización rápida por que quiero terminar de acostumbrarme a esta pc y trabajar un poco en Guerra, que vengo prometiendo una actualización hace meses y nada...

Chau!

SkuAg

25/02/06


	10. Capítulo 10

**Apresurarse**

**-Y**olei, no puedes echarte atrás ahora!- gritó Mimí. Miyako la miró molesta.

-Creo que ya hicimos mucho. Si ella no coopera más con nosotras...!- respondió, cruzándose de hombros.

-Eso es una tontería!- Tachikawa estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No era como que costara demasiado que lo hiciera, de todas formas...- Yolei, iniciamos esto juntas. No podés abandonarme!

-Por qué no puedo?- la pregunta descolocó a la castaña. Sin embargo, Inoue no la dejó contestar. –Creo que ya la ayudamos suficiente. Y tal vez ya decidió por Yamato!

-No!

-Bueno, entonces estás en posesión de más información que yo. Puedes hacerlo sola.- Luego de decir esto, Miyako le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-YOLEI!

----

**Y**amato bostezó y giró en su cama. Entreabrió los ojos, y al sentir que la luz lo chocaba, volvió a cerrarlos.

-RIIIIIIIING!- el timbre volvió a sonar. Quién molestaba a estas horas? Bueno, seguro que ya se iría. – RIIIIIIING!- No, al parecer no se contentaba con haberlo despertado... abrió los ojos antes de tener que escuchar el cuarto timbre. 8:36 de la mañana... a quién se le ocurría!- RIIIIIING!- Se levantó y a tropezones llegó hasta el teléfono del timbre.

-Quién es?

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaattie!- Ishida tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído. Esa voz tan aguda, y a esas horas de la mañana...!

-Qué necesitas Mimí?- preguntó, molesto.

-Oye! Por qué me tratas así? A MÍ, que con tanto amor vengo a visitarte...! Por que realmente, de ti no podré esperar nunca eso!

-Una vez más, que necesitas?- ella siempre lograba que perdiera la paciencia, y si encima era madrugada...

-Mira Ishida, que mi amiga Sora no quiera estar con vos no es razón para

-Mimí, se te va a engrasar el pelo si permaneces mucho tiempo afuera, con el smog que hay hoy. Y a estas horas, no quiero imaginarme como estarán tus ojeras... así que mejor que me digas que necesitas YA y terminamos con esto- espetó, interrumpiéndola. Del otro lado, Tachikawa hizo silencio.

-Está bien. Es sobre Sora... me dejas pasar?- Yamato suspiró y apretó el botón para abrir la puerta.

Mientras esperaba que la joven subiera, volvió hasta su cuarto y se puso sus pantalones. 'Es sobre Sora'. Que querría...? El haber sido rechazado por ella era una herida que aún no había cerrado, que necesidad tenía Tachikawa de venir a revolver en ella...? Se calzó las zapatillas, y antes de ir hasta el baño a lavarse la cara, a ver si así lograba despejarse un poco, le abrió la puerta. Al salir, ella lo esperaba sentada en un sillón.

-Mmh... te está haciendo bien el gimnasio, eh?- comentó, observándolo pícaramente.

-Izzy va a enterarse de todo esto- dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su musculoso pecho.

-Ah! Te hace mal la mañana!- exclamó, molesta. – En fin, mientras terminas de cambiarte, voy a prepararte un café, ya que veo que aún no has desayunado- canturreando fue a encerrarse en la cocina de Ishida. El rubio por su parte, hizo como ella le había indicado y volvió a su cuarto. Desde ahí escuchaba el tintineo de las tazas y cucharas, y los golpes de las puertas de las alacenas mientras la castaña buscaba lo que necesitaba.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y se sentó en el living, su amiga llegó con una bandeja con las tazas y la depositó sobre la mesita ratona.

-Hacía mucho que no venía por acá... me gusta como lo arreglaste... – comentó, observando el gran ventanal y los monumentales amplificadores que había amontonado en una esquina de la espaciosa estancia. – Es bastante...

-Takenouchesco- terminaron al mismo tiempo. Mimí sonrió, pero el rubio comenzó a revolver su taza, melancólico.

-Y... cómo estás llevando ese tema?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Bien- respondió, cortante y taciturno como siempre.- Ahora sí vas a decirme a qué viniste?- Tachikawa asintió, tomando un sorbo de café.

-Realmente no quería hacer esto... peeero... – hizo silencio. Yamato la instó con la mirada a que siguiera.- Necesito que me ayudes con Sora...

-Otra vez?... la primera vez no terminó muy bien para ninguno- dijo, aunque sin expresar ninguna opinión en su tono. Frío, seco, como de costumbre...

-Lo sé... y lo siento!... pero ahora Yolei decidió que no va a meterse más, y hay que darles un empujoncito!- exclamó, angustiada. Yamato cerró los ojos, respiró y dio un sorbo a su café.

-MIELLLL!- gritó, escupiendo sobre el tapizado negro de cuero de su nuevo sillón... donde se encontraba sentada la culpable.

-Matt!- gritó, levantándose molesta. – Mi tapado nuevo!

-Mimí, le echaste una botella de miel!

-No seas exagerado! Solamente 7 cucharas!

-¿SIETE CUCHARAS!

-Y HASTA LE PUSE POCO! LO NORMAL SERÍAN DIEZ!

-Por Dios, Mimí!- Yamato se sentó, apesadumbrado. Luego de unos minutos de molesto silencio, resolvió volver a hablar.- Tal vez... ellos no desean ser ayudados...

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella, desconcertada. Ya había limpiado su tapado y se afanaba en arreglar aunque sea un poco la apariencia del sillón de Ishida. Yamato suspiró antes de continuar. Por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto a él...

-Creo que si Sora estuviera realmente decidida a volver con Ken, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto. No sé bien que sucedió la última vez que hablaron, pero de eso, cuánto hace? Dos semanas? Yo hablé con ella hace una semana y media. Y si hasta ahora ella no se movilizó... tal vez tenemos que dejarla que se juegue... que se preocupe ella- corrigió. – Sora ya nos habría pedido ayuda...

-Sora es autosuficiente!- protestó Mimí. – Y piensa que estuvo mal ella, se compadece de sí misma, o mejor dicho se hecha la culpa. Nunca va a pedirnos ayuda!

-Precisamente, por que es autosuficiente! Y siempre lo fue! Ella va a encontrar la manera de salir de esto!

Mimí lo miró con odio y cruzó los brazos. Luego de soltar un suspiro de reproche, se metió en una guerra de miradas enojadas con Yamato, causando que éste estallara en carcajadas.

-Mimí, lo lamento pero no vas a lograrlo así. Tus miradas no me intimidan.- Tachikawa resopló.

-¿Por qué eres tan complicado?- él no contestó, y la joven se vio en el derecho de continuar con su charla.- No podés abandonarme! Yolei ya lo ha hecho! Ese rol está ocupado!

Nuevamente Yamato estalló en carcajadas. Que ésta chica pensara que algo tan simple como una opinión era representar un rol en una obra de teatro... escrita por el destino, tal vez...

-Ya te dije lo que pienso. Si Sora quiere mi ayuda, sabe que puede pedírmela. Si en una semana y media ella no hizo nada es por que, o tiene un plan en mente que no necesita de nuestra colaboración, o simplemente decidió que no puede volver con él.

-... o se rindió y no se anima a pedir ayuda.

Yamato hizo silencio y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Por qué tenía que ser todo esto tan difícil? Era realmente tan complicado de entender?

-Mimí... por favor. No quiero intervenir. Ella puede sola!

-Eso es por que sos un rencoroso! No querés ayudarla por que ella te dejó!- exclamó, enojada. Luego de haber dicho esas palabras, cayó en la seriedad de la ofensa que acababa de lanzar.- Matt, lo siento, yo...

-Está bien. Creo que... con eso ya dijiste todo... ahora, si me perdonas, voy a... limpiar este desastre y... hacerme un desayuno aceptable... – murmuró, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a juntar las tazas. Se notaba abatido, cansado, triste? Mimí miró hacia el suelo compungida, retándose interiormente por su error.

-Matt...- murmuró, pensando en como disculparse debidamente. A veces se iba de boca... muy seguido, se iba de boca... y hacia tiempo que decía que tenía que trabajar en eso, tratar de mejorarse, pero... entre una cosa y otra... las compras, el último cambio de look, el tiempo con su amorcito, y ahora todo este problema con su mejor amiga... cómo era tan difícil ser ella!

-No es necesario... yo... en todo caso, te aviso- luego de esto Tachikawa no tuvo más opción que abandonar el lugar. Ya había causado demasiado daño ahí...

----

**-T**oc toc

-Está abierto!- gritó Sora, desde su cómodo lugar en su sillón. Su compañera de facultad acababa de llamar para avisar que estaba subiendo.

-Hola Sora- dijo una joven de su edad, de cabellos marrones oscuros y rasgados ojos negros. Vestía una falda larga en tonos de marrón y chocolate y una blusa blanca, adornada con collares de madera. En su rostro se adivinaba una sonrisa y una felicidad que de todas formas no ocultaban ese brillo de inteligencia que resaltaba en sus ojos.

-Hola Kayra. Cómo estás?- preguntó Sora, sentándose en su asiento.

-Yo bien... acá te traje lo que te dije- apoyó dos carpetas llenas sobre la mesa ratona, que Sora miró con los ojos como platos.

-Tanto!- exclamó, asombrada.

-Te das cuenta de todo el tiempo que faltaste? Es una suerte que nuestra facultad no sea con faltas, por que si no... te quiero ver empezando el año de vuelta!

Sora suspiró y comenzó a hojear los apuntes de su compañera. Conocía a Kayra desde hacía unos meses, era una joven amigable que había llegado de la India con una beca, y casi inmediatamente se habían hecho buenas amigas. Es que detrás de su aparente ingenuidad, había una chica muy despierta e inteligente, que a veces lograba unos planteos que sorprendían a Sora. Siempre había pensado que le iría mejor en algo así como filosofía, pero ella había elegido otro rumbo. Tal vez de ahí esa moda tan rara que usaba, que no se veía en Japón.

-Bueno... si... voy a ponerme con esto y... espero terminar a tiempo...- Sora suspiró desganada.

Después de su última charla con Yamato había decidido regresar a la universidad y también tratar de arreglar definitivamente las cosas con Ken, aparte de continuar en su decisión de dejar de fumar, pero... a una semana y media de eso, lo único que había logrado había sido no volver a fumar... a la universidad había ido un día, solo a una clase, y con Ken... bueno, en eso era mejor no pensar ahora que estaba Kayra con ella...

-Si, yo también lo espero, por que tenemos un parcial dentro de... 7 días?

-QUÉ?- exclamó Sora, parándose en su asiento. – Un parcial de que!

-Diseño aplicado... Sora... crees que vas a lograrlo?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Yo... sí... para mañana te devuelvo todo esto y... – Sora interrumpió sus palabras.

-Sora... no vas a contarme que pasó?- preguntó la joven, sentándose junto a ella. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Sora comenzó con su historia.

----

**-N**o puedo creerlo... Sorita... cómo es que no sabía nada de esto! Ni siquiera me habías dicho alguna vez que tuvieras novio!

-Lo siento, Kayra... yo... no lo sé, es que... es tan chico, que...! No sé si quería que mucha gente se enterara... por su bien más que nada!- Se disculpó Sora, secándose algunas lágrimas rebeldes que habían insistido en salir.

-Y Sora, ahora... que estás esperando?- preguntó, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Por el momento quiero... ponerme al día con la universidad, estudiar para este examen y... no lo sé... pienso que si dejo pasar el tiempo, voy a olvidarme de él...

-Pero Sora! Eso no tiene sentido! Si lo amas, andá a buscarlo! Qué te lo impide?- A pesar de todo, había evitado contarle sobre Yamato, por que realmente... no quería embarrarlo más. Ya bastante complicada era su historia, como para que encima...

-No lo sé, es que... no creo que él esté interesado. Después de todo... por algo se marchó esa vez!- contestó, dudando. En realidad no estaba muy segura de creer sus propias palabras...

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no vas a saberlo hasta que vuelvas a hablar con él!- Sora no contestó.- VAMOS YA!- exclamó, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja al vislumbrar en ella una energía que no le había visto antes.

-Cómo que YA?- preguntó, nerviosa.

-Si, decime en donde es, te llevo, hablan, después te traigo y estudias!- Sora sonrió ante lo fácil que lo hacía sonar ella. Si tan solo supiera toda la verdad... pero no quería contarlo ahora. No tenía por que.

El timbre sonó y Sora se apresuró a levantar el teléfono.

-Sí? Mimí? Te abro. Subí- dijo por el auricular.- Está por subir una amiga...

-Y ella también sabe de todo esto?

-Sí, Mimí es mi mejor amiga.

-Oh, la famosa Mimí! Si, me hablaste de ella- Sora sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta antes de que la castaña llegara.

-Sora, tengo GRANDES noticias para vos!- exclamó Mimí mientras llegaba, revoleando bolsas y bolsas de shopping.- Ah, visitas! Soy Mimí, mucho gusto- dijo, estrechándole la mano.- Bien, como te decía. Hablé hoy con Ken, y me dijo que está libre ahora, y que le gustaría que fueras ya a verlo.

-Ves? TE LO DIJE!- exclamó Kayra, y Tachikawa le sonrió al notar que ella estaba de su lado. Sora sin embargo, miró de reojo a su mejor amiga.

-Mmh... Mimí... estás segura de que hablaste con Ken?- la hermosa joven no contestó. – Mimí?- preguntó otra vez.

-Ok, ok... no hablé con él, pero... tiene que estar! Y ya es hora de terminar con esto! VAMOS!

-Yo opino igual!- gritó Kayra, uniéndose a la aparente orden de Mimí.

-Ves? DOS CONTRA UNO! VAMOS A VER A KEN!- exclamó, comenzando un baile extraño que Kayra se limitó a mirar y al que no se unió.

-Mimí, esto no es así de fácil!- protestó. No podía dejar que esta vez la convenciera de esa manera.

-CLARO QUE LO ES!- gritaron las dos, sonriéndose.- Sora, no busques que sea difícil. Aceptalo como es, y si puede ser fácil, QUE SEA! No hay una manera en que esté bien o mal hacer estas cosas, simplemente... hay que hacerlas!- dijo Mimí, sentándose junto a ella y comenzando a peinarla. – Así que VAMOS!

**-T**odavía no sé como dejo que me convenzas- comentó Sora, cerrando la puerta de su edificio.

----

-Es que soy tan... ahhh!- sonrió Mimí.- Kayra, tu vienes con nosotros cierto?

-Me gustaría, pero yo también tengo auto... y no puedo dejarlo acá.

-Ah entonces... ya sé!- gritó, sintiendo como una lamparita se encendía en su mente.- Enseguida te consigo a alguien que haga el viaje contigo!

_Continuará..._

**NOTAS:** Ok, no voy a gastarme en unas disculpas y explicaciones sin razón, por que realmente... ya estamos cansadas de eso, no?... me demoré y listo. No pude hacerlo antes. Realmente lo siento, pienso que no cumplo con el respeto que les debo por sus tan preciados reviews. Realmente no puedo hacerlo mejor. Lo siento.

Encima este capítulo fue corto y... de escasa calidad. Acepto críticas, sé que las merezco... pero es que con esto, estoy tan estancada! No sé que ideas tenía en un principio, como quería terminarla, por alguna razón de borró de mi memoria...! Igual ya se me va a ocurrir algo... este capítulo fue relleno más que nada, para recordarles que esta historia está y que no voy a abandonarla. Y no sé dentro de cuantos caps terminará... jeje...

Gracias mil a **Angel Némesis, Atori-Chan, Alexeigirl, Chikage-Sp, Sora Takenouchi Ishida** y a todos los demás! Gracias por el aguante!

Creo que pasaron seis meses desde la última vez... bueno, eso no es normal en mí?

REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

SkuAg

15-09-06


	11. FIN

**Apresurarse**

**-Y**... hace cuanto conoces a Mimí?

-Mmh... hace... media hora?- contestó Kayra, ligeramente nerviosa.

-Oh... eso explica muchas cosas...

-Siento mucho que te haya obligado a hacer esto... al parecer es una chica bastante... maniática manipuladora?- comentó, luego de un silencio. Yamato soltó una carcajada.

-Esa es una descripción bastante acertada de ella, diría... ojalá yo hubiera llegado a ella en la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevas tu conociéndola...- Kayra le sonrió complaciente, y Yamato tuvo un ligero estremecimiento.- Entonces... yo pensaba que eras amiga de ella. O sea que... Sora?

-Conocí a Sora hace unos meses, cuando entré a su universidad. Vengo de la India.- Ishida ahogó un grito de asombro- Ella fue de mucha ayuda para mí al principio, ya que los japoneses son bastante... xenófobos.

-Cerrados- corrigió Yamato. – Cerrados. Xenófobos, solo algunos... igual que en todos lados me imagino. El japonés promedio es cerrado, tímido, concentrado en su trabajo, en sus estudios

-Vive completamente mirando, o ilusionando, con un futuro que no existe y que no podrán crear, con esta existencia corrompida, obsesiva y puritana que llevan.

Yamato hizo silencio, asombrado por la vívida descripción recién escuchada de él y sus compatriotas.

-Al parecer Japón no te merece una buena opinión... estás teniendo una mala estancia?

-No, para nada!- sonrió. – La verdad es que me encanta, estoy muy feliz!- Ishida no contestó, la extraña personalidad de esta chica lo tenía bastante confundido... aunque no parecía molestarle. Era... atrapante... interesante... irradiaba un aura de chica prohibida, de mírala pero no te acerques. Y lo hacía de una manera diferente a Sora. Mientras la pelirroja era la vecinita, la dulce y tierna chica de la que todos se enamoran, pero que tiene su lado peligroso, Kayra parecía... la chica divertida, buena amiga, inteligente, que nunca se compromete con nadie, que tampoco da señales de querer hacerlo... Y en este momento, Yamato ya no sabía lo que quería.

Aunque, en qué estaba pensando! Acababa de conocerla, era amiga de Sora, y él aunque le doliera, seguía enamorado de su amiga...

-Sabés a dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?

-A lo de Ken... el ex de Sora- agregó, ya que no sabía si ella estaba enterada de la historia.

-Qué complicado eso... que crees que hará Sora?- Yamato cerró los ojos un segundos. No sabía que contestar, ya que lo que creía que haría ella, se mezclaba con lo que pensaba debería hacer, y más complicado aún, con lo que él quería que hiciera... lamentablemente no podía evitar pensar egoístamente, era cierto que quería lo mejor para ella, que fuera feliz, pero la conocía demasiado y sabía que en este momento, la pelirroja era capaz de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que sentía, tal como había hecho antes, preocupada por el bienestar de Ichijouji...

Y él ahora debía hacer como ella y actuar en beneficio de Sora sin pensar en lo que él sentía... era por eso que estaba acá, por eso había ido a su departamento a ver si encontraba a Mimí, y por eso se había dejado arrastrar por ésta hasta el auto de esta chica, y por eso ahora no se quejaba aunque estuviera manejando una mujer... debía ser tolerante!

-No lo sé... sólo espero que actúe siguiendo sus ideales y lo que su corazón le manda y se permita ser feliz... – murmuró. Y lo deseaba en serio.

-Y... son amigos hace mucho tiempo?

-Con Sora? Nos conocimos a los... 10 años, creo...

-Y son muy amigos?- con eso quedaba claro que Takenouchi había omito esa parte de la historia. Y estaba bien, se lo agradecía en cierta forma...

-Sí, creo que sí... yo no seré su mejor amigo, pero ella es la chica en quien más confío... es una muy buena amiga Sora, disfruto mucho de su amistad y compañía- Yamato ya estaba completamente seguro y decidido. A Sora no podría tenerla, ella lo había decidido así, y él no podía luchar más por una causa perdida. Siempre podía haber otras oportunidades, podría pasar cualquier cosa, cierto, pero por el momento... lo mejor era dejarla jugar sus propios errores, y estar ahí para darle una mano cuando la necesite.

-Sí... opino igual. Es una persona única, no?...

Yamato hizo un esfuerzo para evitar que los recuerdos acudieran a su mente.

**-M**imí, no sé si esto está bien- Sora miró con ojos desesperados a su amiga, pero ella se limitó a bajar el espejo retrovisor para observar su reflejo.

-MMh, Matt tenía razón, tengo ojeras! Debo ponerme base YA!- susurró, al tiempo que abría su cartera y comenzaba a revolver.

-Mimí, QUE HACES!- gritó escandalizada, ya que la joven estaba pasándose tapa ojeras al tiempo que esquivaba los cientos de autos que conducían junto con ellas por las abarrotadas rutas de la ciudad.

-No puedo estar así de impresentable! MIRA SI ME ENCUENTRO CON ALGUIEN!

-Mimí... que pasó con Izzy?

-Izzy, mi bebé hermosoooo! DÓNDE! NO PUEDE VERME ASÍ!- Sora suspiró. Hacía añares que la conocía, ya era tarde para intentar cambiar su personalidad... es que estaba bastante nerviosa, en este momento...

-Ayer llamé a Dominic Hanagawa...

-Sí? Ese diseñador tan famoso? Bien hecho! Y qué te dijo?

-Me recordaba!- exclamó Sora, feliz.

-Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Anda, cuentame! De que hablaron?

-Me dijo que le había gustado lo que describí ese día, que era original y lo que él necesitaba, eran diseñadores jóvenes, con buena presencia, originales y creativas... pero que había visto muy poco y no podía juzgarme solo por eso... así que me pidió que le mandara una carpeta con mis diseños...

-Te felicito! Y ya estás trabajando en eso?- preguntó, emocionada. Sora estaba feliz por eso, si lograba estimular un poco más esa felicidad, era posible que ahora le fueran bien las cosas...

-Cuándo le dije que todavía no terminé mis estudios se sorprendió mucho, pero me dijo que no había problema, que le fuera mandando lo que hacía mientras tanto y tal vez, con un poco de suerte... dentro de un año puede contratarme!- terminó, feliz.

-BIENNNN!- gritó Mimí- Te felicito Sora, ay ves! Yo sabía que ibas a llegar lejos, es que eres tan creativa y original, y te vestís bien y

-Mimí- la interrumpió.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Estás repitiendo todo lo que te dije que me dijo Hanagawa.

-Oh... – Tachikawa hizo silencio. – Bueno, podría ser, pero...

Sora comenzó a reír, y su amiga se le unió. Le encantaba verla feliz de vuelta. Solo deseaba que dentro de unos momentos, esa felicidad no se le arruinara.

-Igual, no cantemos victoria antes de tiempo. Todavía puede ser que no le gusten mis diseños!

-Oh, Sora... eso claro que no va a pasar. Llegamos- dijo, estacionando el auto. Pudo observar la súbita palidez en el rostro de Sora.

**-N**o, Mimí, por favor, no me obligues a verlo!- exclamaba la pelirroja, esquivando de los empujones de su amiga. Yamato y Kayra observaban la escena divertidos desde un costado.

-Oh, sí Sora, ahora no vas a echarte atrás! Si vinimos hasta acá fue por una razón, y no vamos a volver con las manos vacías!

-Mimí, él no quiero verme! No voy a echarme a sus pies, NO VOY A ROGARLE!

-Por favor Sora, basta de decir estupideces. Si lo quieres, LUCHA POR ÉL! Y no nos digas que no estás enamorado de Ichijouji por que no vamos a creerte!- gritó, sosteniéndola de los hombros y sacudiéndola.

-Perdón... – susurró otra voz. Los cuatro giraron y encontraron a Miyako parada en la puerta del edificio del joven. Se veía confundida.

-Yolei... – susurró Sora, sorprendida. Y de inmediato sintió como algo subía a su corazón y comenzaba a latir muy fuerte.

-Vienes a ver a Ken? Está arriba, yo ya me iba... eh... sube!- exclamó. Mimí aprovechó el desconcierto de su amiga y la empujó dentro del edificio, para luego cerrar la puerta. La vio dirigirse hacia el ascensor y suspiró aliviada.

-Bien, eh... Yolei querida, vas para tu casa?- la joven asintió, al tiempo que saludaba a Yamato y le era presentada Kayra. – Te llevo, no quiero que tomes un taxi. Solo dame un minuto. – se acercó a Kayra y Yamato y los llevó desapercibidamente a un costado.- Voy a irme con ella para averiguar que pudo haber hablado, ustedes entren y vigilen el pasillo, controlen que Sora entre y no permitan que se vaya así como así! HOY ES EL DÍA!- luego de decir esto, giró apresuradamente y enganchó su brazo con el de la pelimorada. – Adióóóóóóósss!- gritó. Kayra la saludó sonriendo feliz.

Yamato se cubrió la cara. Observando esa situación... la falsedad de las mujeres era tan...

-Qué te sucede?

-Nada... esta mañana, Mimí le había hecho la cruz a Yolei...

-Ah, bueno... vas conociendo a las mujeres- sonrió, con dulce ironía.

**K**en se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta. Miró alrededor de la estancia para comprobar que Miyako no hubiera dejado nada. Quién podría haber venido, y sin tocar timbre antes? Confundido, se paró y fue hasta la puerta antes de tener que oír otro.

-Hola Ken- murmuró Sora, sonrojada.

-Sora...- fue el susurró dado por respuesta. Ambos permanecieron en la puerta, mirándose fijamente.

-Lo siento, si te molesto puedo irme- dijo Sora, tratando de sonar muy segura de sí misma. Ken demoró en contestar.

-No, no! Lo siento Sora, pasa pasa- se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar. Antes de adentrarse en el departamento que el joven compartía aún con sus padres, Takenouchi observó adentro y se asombró al ver el sillón desordenado y los almohadones desparramados por la habitación. No sabía bien que podía significar eso, pero no le gustaba demasiado. – Eh... siento el desorden, es que Yolei... ya sabes como es, bastante... se mueve mucho.

Sora no contestó, asombrada, dolida y molesta por esa revelación... que quería decir? Esperaba que no fuera lo que ella se temía, por que de esto, ni Yamato la sacaría... pero no podía darse vuelta ahora, pasara lo que pasara, estaba ahí por una razón y no se iría hasta aunque sea haberlo intentado.

-Eh... quieres un café, un té, o...?- preguntó, nervioso. Nunca la presencia de su ex le había provocado esto que le pasaba ahora.

-Esta bien Ken, no te preocupes. Yo solo... – se calló al darse cuenta de que no sabía que decir. Estaba decidida a no permitir que su determinación flaqueara, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, y volvía a ver esos dulces ojitos suyos... – Cómo has estado?

-Eh... bien... por qué no nos sentamos?- preguntó, al notar que los dos seguían estacionados en el centro del living. Sora obedeció y se dirigió hacia el mayor de los sillones. Él se sentó junto a ella. – Y tú... como has estado?

-Muy bien... eh... tengo una oferta de trabajo... – dijo, sonriendo. Estaba tratando de calmarlo a él, o a ella misma?

-Sí? Que bueno! Y... de qué se trata?- Ken la observaba fijamente, tratando de descubrir algo tras esos ojos escarlata. A qué había venido exactamente?

-Es con Dominic Hanagawa...

-Ese diseñador que tanto admirabas? Sora eso es fantástico!- exclamó, feliz. – Me imagino que ya aceptaste!

-Jaja, no, en realidad tengo que mandar mis diseños, y esperar que los acepten... y recién dentro de un año, cuando esté más avanzada en mis estudios, podría comenzar a trabajar con él...

-De todas formas es una excelente oportunidad! Y tente confianza, yo creo que puedes lograrlo. Tus diseños son realmente creativos.

-Pero... no, nada- dijo, arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba por decir.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Ken, preocupado.

-Es que... yo admiro a Hanagawa, pero... esto no se lo he dicho a Mimí ni ha nadie... es que yo quiero dedicarme a los kimonos, a preservar la cultura japonesa... creo que lo heredé de mi madre – sonrió-. Y Dominic Hanagawa se dedica a los diseños occidentales...

-Bueno, Sora... a mi manera de ver eso no es un problema... aunque no te guste, tienes que dedicarte a más de una cosa, lamentablemente al menos debes aprenderlo... y si Dominic Hanagawa no es lo que buscás para vos, será al menos un paso muy importante en tu carrera, que te abrirá muchas puertas para poder independizarte y hacer tu carrera. Mi consejo... oh lo siento, no me lo habías pedido- se interrumpió, al notar que había hablado demasiado y no sabía si lo que ella quería era escucharlo.

-Continúa- dijo. Estaba sorprendida por sus últimas palabras.

-Bueno... eh... mi consejo es que intentes empezar con él, y cuando comiences a adquirir tu merecida fama, te independices y te dediques a tus kimonos. Pero prueba, al menos...

-Sí... es lo que estoy por hacer, creo... al menos lo intentaré- terminó, dedicándole una de sus famosas sonrisas. Ichijouji se sonrojó.

-Eh... sí que bueno que estés feliz, yo... eh... – su nerviosismo aumento al tiempo que su sonrojo crecía.

-Bueno... no sé si 'feliz' sería la palabra, pero...

Bienvenido, querido amigo silencio. Tanto tiempo... el mismo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de ambos jóvenes. Sora empezaba a pensar que tal vez no estaba tan decidida como había creído, y no debería haber permitido que Tachikawa la forzara así. Ken quería que el sonrojo permanente que tenía desapareciera, debía relajarse y hablar normalmente con ella, era tan solo Sora!

-Dejé de fumar

-Por qué no feliz?- ambos hablaron al mismo, y ambos continuaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, habla tú- luego de esta incómoda casualidad, ambos volvieron a hacer silencio.

-Ken yo

-Sora

Luego de mirarse, comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, mucho más fuerte de lo que ambos habían reído en mucho tiempo.

-No sé por que siempre me haces sentir así- comentó Ken, aún sonriendo.

-Así como?

-No lo sé... tan solo... bien. Estaba nervioso, hace unos momentos- soltó, en un ataque de sinceridad que sorprendió a Sora.

-Yo... creo que también estaba algo nerviosa... es que hace mucho no hablamos.

-Sí... – susurró, mirándola fijamente. Sora soportó sus ojos unos segundos y luego corrió la vista y se levantó.

-Bueno, eh... yo venía a ver como estabas y... ahora me voy... chau!- se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando iba a tomar el picaporte, Ken se interpuso.

-Sora... exactamente a qué viniste?- la pregunta del joven la sobresaltó, y antes de que pudiera contestar, él ya la había obligado a retroceder y a alejarse de la puerta.

-Quería ver como estabas- pero su voz la traicionó, y los ojos del pequeño al que tanto amaba se lo demostraron, y también vio decepción en ellos.

-Está bien... si solo venías a eso... – Ken se movió de la puerta y le dejó lugar para que pasara, pero ella no se movió, y tampoco habló hasta pasados unos largos segundos.

-Tal vez... pude haberme decidido antes, no es cierto?... me demoré en estupideces, por que siempre estuvo claro lo que sentía y lo que quería... pero ahora es tarde y lo acepto, no te reprocho nada y a ella tampoco... tan solo... espero que seas feliz, Ken...- su voz salió triste, pero fuerte y segura. Ella era una mujer fuerte y aceptaba sus errores y las consecuencias de ellas. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre el picaporte, los de Ken lo hicieron sobre su hombro.

-Sora... de qué estás hablando? Que 'ella'?

**-Q**ue sorpresa encontrarte en lo de Ken. Sobre todo luego de que hoy, hace solo unas pocas horas, dijeras que no ibas a inmiscuirte en su relación- soltó Tachikawa, con el tono más duro que fue capaz de adoptar.

-Yo no me estaba inmiscuyendo en ningún lado!- protestó, nerviosa. No le gustaba el ambiente que se había formado entre ellas.

-No, claro que no. De paso, esto nos explica taaaaaaaaaaaantas cosas!- dijo, con ironía.

-Mimí explícate por favor! Me parece que estás malinterpretando muchas cosas acá!

-Malinterpretando! Que me tratas de tonta! Yo creo que estoy ENTENDIENDO muchas cosas acá!- exclamó, perdiendo la calma.

-ENTENDIENDO muchas cosas! Bueno, dame un ejemplo por favor por que yo realmente NO SÉ de que puedes estar hablándome!- gritó a su vez, perdiendo también la paciencia.

-Entiendo por que demostraste tan poco interés en ayudarme hoy de mañana, luego de cómo defendiste su persona el otro día! Es obvio que te diste cuenta de que seguías enamorada de él, y luego de hablar con nosotras fuiste a contarle que ella se había encontrado con Yamato, lo consolaste, lo agarraste desprevenido, y ZAS!- las palabras de Tachikawa fueron acompañadas con un violento giro del volante que casi logró que ambas sufrieran un accidente.- Lo tenés de vuelta, a costa de tu AMIGA Sora! ESO es ser mala persona! Te desconozco Yolei!- terminó, decepcionada y enojada.

-Mimí no sabes de lo que estás hablando!

-Claro que sé de lo que estoy hablando!- estacionó frente al negocio de los padres de Inoue. – Baja. – Aún sentada, Miyako siguió hablando.

-Siento haberte dado tan mala impresión. Pensé que éramos amigas y me conocías, y sabías que nunca le haría algo así a una persona como Sora, a quien quiero tanto. – respiró. – Hoy no te ayudé por que había quedado en ir a lo de Ken, a hablarle sobre Sora. Tenía que convencerlo de que dejara de dar vueltas y la encarara, que fuera fiel consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos, y que esa bendita Bondad no le jugara en contra. Es bueno que ella haya ido justo ahora. Si en este momento no vuelven, entonces ya no hay oportunidad. Mira, ese es mi novio- indicó a un chico de cabellos rubios largos que estaba parado junto a la tienda y escuchaba música desde un i-pod negro. – Adiós Mimí.

Tachikawa la vio bajar y colgarse del cuello del chico.

-Soy una estúpida... – susurró, y arrancó rumbo a lo de Ken nuevamente.

**-Q**ue crees que está pasando ahí adentro?- la voz de Kayra sonó débil, cansada. Le había contado que solo había podido descansar tres horas por estar atrasada con la facultad y con los apuntes que debía entregarle a Sora. Además de eso, habían hablando de música, ópera, de las diferencias entre la cultura japonesa y la India, de cuentos autóctonos de la región, de sus respectivas familias, de la última PC que había salido al mercado... Yamato había descubierto en ella a una chica despierta, inteligente y madura, que podía hablar de diversos temas y mantener la conversación, respetando las opiniones ajenas. Eso sí, tenía un leve dejo de arrogancia, que sin embargo también estaba presente en Ishida...

-No lo sé, pero como no escucho gritos, creo que nada malo- estaban recostados contra la pared del pasillo, cerca de la puerta, aunque tampoco tan cerca como para escuchar su conversación privada.

-Lo conoces a... Ken?- preguntó, cabeceando.

-Sí... somos un grupo grande de amigos... somos 12... – susurró. Le enternecía verla así, y eso tal vez no era bueno...

-Y que tal es él?

-Es... un chico tranquilo... inteligente, extremadamente inteligente, sobre todo en el campo matemático e informático, y muy bueno jugando al futbol! Es... no lo sé, una persona extraña, no conozco a nadie más bondadoso y tolerante que él. Tiene 16.

-Eh... sí, Sora me comentó sobre ese pequeño... desliz, cometido por ella... nunca la hubiera imaginado tan asalta cunas!- la expresión hizo reír al rubio, y ella respondió igual. – Es en serio!... además, no lo sé... pensé que a Sora le interesaría más alguien un poco más diferente a ella... más activo tal vez...

-Son tal para cual-dijo. Extraño, pero en este momento, no le dolía tanto admitirlo. Algo parecido a la esperanza, tal vez... flotaba en el ambiente?

-Que bueno- bostezó.- Lo siento, es que- cerró los ojos y los abrió de vuelta.- No voy a dormirme, no te preocupes...

-No me molesta... ven- usando su mejor sonrisa seductora, la movió hasta apoyarla sobre su hombro. – Yo te cuido... duerme...

Kayra sonrió, y luego de agradecerle cerró los ojos.

**-D**e verdad no tienes nada con Yolei?- volvió a preguntar, temiendo una respuesta que tal vez no quería escuchar.

-Ya te lo dije, Sora. Ella... vino por otra razón.

-Ah... está bien... y, puedo saber por qué?- preguntó, luego de una pausa. Ken tragó saliva.

-Este... – murmuró, nervioso. Cómo explicarle lo que Inoue había venido a hacer?... le daba la impresión de que Sora estaba allí por algo parecido, pero como asegurarlo? No podía dar un paso en falso!

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. Lo que hayas hecho con ella, de última, es tema de ustedes... yo no puedo meterme.

-Vino a convencerme de que te dijera lo que siento- soltó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Vino a... convencerte de que me dijeras lo que sientes?

-Vino a convencerme de que te dijera lo que siento- repitió, sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Firme.

-Y qué sientes?- preguntó, temblando ligeramente.

**-**Sora... a que has venido?- preguntó. No sabía por que, pero no se atrevía a hablar todavía. Debía asegurar algo más.

Takenouchi no contestó. Se sumió en el silencio y se recostó en el sofá. Tenía que pensar antes de hablar. Ya estaba en ese momento, había venido para eso mismo. No podía equivocarse! Estaba segura de que lo amaba y que quería volver con él, que lo respetaría y no cometería nuevamente un error tan estúpido como el que les había costado la relación. Había entrado segura a ese departamento. Estaba totalmente segura. Saldría totalmente segura.

-Te amo- 5 simples letras... 2 dulces palabras... quien creería que tienen el poder de crear un torbellino de emociones tan inmenso en los corazones de los seres humanos? Que son capaces de hacerte reír como nada, y de hacerte llorar intensamente, de darte una razón para decepcionarte, para alegrarte, para recordar, para esperanzarte y para entristecerte?... 5 simples letras...

-Pensé que iba a haber más charla previa- dijo Ken, sorprendido. La joven lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Puede haber toda la charla previa que quieras!- se apresuró a decir Sora, desesperada ante la idea de perderlo nuevamente por un error que no había podido ver.

-No es ne- pero no pudo terminar, por que ella había vuelto a hablar.

-Todavía no entiendo bien todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. No entiendo por qué nos pasó todo esto, por que no pudimos arreglar las cosas antes, pienso y no entiendo, vuelvo atrás, y simplemente no encuentro una razón lógicamente aceptable. Creo que los dos tenemos algo de culpas, pero de todas formas no busco asignarle culpas a nadie, no me interesa. Me gustaría... no lo sé, hacer... borrón y cuenta nueva, y... – Ken permanecía en silencio, serio, sin dar signos de querer contestar.- ... volver a empezar?- Sora se estaba desesperando por el silencio de él.- Lo siento Ken, tal vez no sientes lo mismo que yo y

-No es eso- la interrumpió, posando una de sus manos sobre las de ella.- Sora, yo no puedo hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada. Todo esto me marcó, no te parece que nos hace mal olvidarlo?

-Sí... tienes razón... – así es la vida. Puedes cuidar cada detalle, cada paso que das y cada palabra que dices, pero las mentes de las personas son tan inconexas e imprevisibles, que nada de eso importa. Igual puedes equivocarte, igual puedes hacer mal las cosas. Justicia o injusticia?... la vida no pasa por ahí, lamentablemente.- Lo siento, Ken

-Qué es lo que sientes Sora? No estarás por irte ya, cierto?- se sorprendió al verla pararse.

-Qué más puedo hacer? No importa que pase, sigo equivocándome. Vengo decidida a decirte que te amo y a pedirte que sigamos juntos, y aunque cuide todos los detalles, me equivoco igual. No sé que me pasa, se me nubla la mente, no pienso con claridad... siento que no soy la misma de antes, y por eso entiendo perfectamente que ya no quieras estar conmigo y... bueno...

Ken se paró frente a ella. Ya le llevaba algunos centímetros, y le gustaba como se sentía verla desde arriba. Le hacía olvidar la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos, y el hecho de que la mayor fuera ella, tan diferente a las parejas tradicionales. Sostuvo una de sus manos y la acercó hacia él, dulce, siempre mirándola fijamente. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras escaparon de su boca y terminó besándola en la frente. Pasión, locura, deseo, dulzura, ternura, amor... eran tantos los sentimientos y sensaciones que sentía y sufría por esta pelirroja, que en estos momentos, no sabía que hacer, no sabía realmente que era lo que quería... él también estaba confundido, y ella había sido quien había dado el primer paso. Ahora era su turno, no podía dejarla escapar, o quería que escapara?... no quería que su historia fuera como todos, no quería seguir conceptos preestablecidos, quería cambio, libertad, quería...

Estaba enloqueciendo, ella tenía ese efecto en él, toda su cordura había desaparecido cuando se había enamorado tan locamente, como nunca le había pasado y como nunca habría creído capaz... y tenía solo 16 años, y era joven, y ella también, pero imaginar un futuro sin ella... Desesperadamente la abrazó, la apretó, y la besó con pasión, ardor, con locura y amor, desengaño y dulzura... temiendo lastimarla se separó, y en sus ojos halló lo que necesitaba... que no sabía bien que era, pero con ella se sentía completo, o bueno, tal vez no, capaz se sentía incompleto igual, pero se sentía bien, la amaba y separarse de vuelta...

**U**sando sus habituales encantos femeninos, Mimí consiguió que le abrieran la puerta del edificio sin tener que golpear e interrumpir lo que fuera que pudiera estar pasando allá arriba. Se había equivocado con Miyako y estaba arrepentida, tendría que pedirle perdón más tarde, pero ella, definitivamente también tendría que pedirle perdón, cómo se le ocurría esconder a un chico tan apuesto! Ese tema tendrían que charlarlo!

Subió las escaleras, eran especiales para fortalecer las piernas y levantar la cola, como siempre le decían en el gym, al que por cierto últimamente estaba faltando mucho, es que claro, con todo lo ocupada que había estado solucionándole los problemas maritales a su querida mejor amiga Sora! Ay, que sería de todos sin ella!

Yamato y Kayra durmiendo dulcemente, juntos, cabeza con cabeza, recostados contra la pared... como diría Inoue, BINGO!... si ella siempre sabía lo que hacía!... bien, había sido su culpa que Sora rompiera el corazoncito de Yama, así que ahora era su deber como buena amiga, el conseguirle una buena chica... y esta, si bien no sabía que tan buena podía ser, al menos era amiga de Takenouchi, y eso siempre era una garantía, sino mirenla a ella! Que estaba felizmente noviando hacía tanto con su querido Kou! Suspiró. Todo iba tan bien... ahora, faltaba lo más importante...

No se oían gritos. Eso era más que bueno. Pero por otro lado, Yamato no había hecho 'guardia', justamente... aunque claro que esta vez podía perdonárselo, no?

-Mimí?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. La joven se volvió extrañada, y enseguida se sonrojó. Los padres de Ken, que salían del ascensor, la habían encontrado en una situación más que... mmh, complicada, digamos... con su oreja apoyada contra la puerta, intentando escuchar algo...

-Buen día señores Ichijouji

-Qué...?- comenzó a preguntar ella, pero se interrumpió al descubrir a Yamato y otra joven recostados, durmiendo, contra la pared del pasillo de su departamento. Cuya puerta se abrió en ese momento, asomándose Sora y Ken.- Oh, Sora! Tanto tiempo sin verte!- Takenouchi sonrió y se acercó a saludar a sus suegros, a los que en verdad no veía hacía bastante tiempo. Con tanto jaleo ocurriendo, Yamato y Kayra se despertaron, avergonzados al ver la situación en la que se encontraban. Los siete presentes se observaron incómodos.

-Eh.. pasa algo?- preguntó Tachikawa, inocentemente. Kayra, Yamato, Sora y Ken la fulminaron con la mirada, y Mimí solo pudo largarse a reír. – Podemos contar un nuevo feliz aniversario desde hoy en adelante?- Ken y Sora se miraron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que fue imitada por todos los presentes.

No sería perfecto, tal vez era la manera preestablecida en que sucedían las cosas, no estarían juntos por siempre, y tal vez, descubrieran más adelante con otra persona, que eso no era amor... pero que importa. Vivamos el ahora, que tenemos uno solo. Vivamos y seamos felices.

FIN

**Notas:** tengo la sensación de que últimamente termino todos mis fics con el mismo consejo... bueno, es mi psicología de vida, jaja...

Ya terminé esto. Pueden creerlo? TERMINÉ UN FIC! No es el primero, pero... no sé, me pone bien... me tranquiliza... espero poder haber plasmado la historia de una manera que les haya satisfecho, espero haberlos movido en algo, espero que les haya gustado... esta historia empezó un 29 de enero, del año 2005... y termina el 12 de Octubre de 2006, más de un año para solo 11 capítulos... los que escriben me entenderán, seguro. Perdón por las tardanzas!

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! **CLBAE, Alexeigirl, Ruri-Sakuma,** **Sora Takenouchi, Gabriellesky, DarkWolf, Lord Pata, Atalanta de Tebas, Angel Nemesis, Chikage-Sp, KaOrA-FGV-16, Atori-Chan, Puchiko Tsukino, Alba Trueba, Mimi.Eiji, Hillary, Lovely Flower, Lizirien, AngelDarkLadyHana, Pretty Pink, -.Ichigo Tanizaki.-, SoraDark666, girl takari 93**... a todos los que me acompañaron este tiempo y me dieron su apoyo, GRACIAS! Sin uds no lo habría hecho tan bien...

Ahora, a ver si termino alguna otra historia, y me pongo con algo nuevo...

Ahh, lo que daría por una imagen Kenora...! (interesados: mi cumple es este 20!) (joda joda, no me hagan caso).

Gracias por todo! Espero sus últimos reviews!

SkuAg

12/10/06


End file.
